The Black Dragon
by darkuriel
Summary: When the newest addition to the academy is male as well, Houki and Charlotte end up clashing over this boy as well as Ichika. with a dark-like IS and an even darker personality, can these girls figure it out? How will Ichika deal with the new competition or will he fold? told in point of view as Houki, Charlotte and OC. T for violence and mildy intimate sections
1. Chapter 1

**Setting after season one. The plot is completely different. Everything but Tristian and his IS are not mine. Enjoy.**

**TOV**

Tristian looked around the strange bullet train as he headed towards the IS academy. He was extremely nervous and hoped to hell that it didn't show. Looking at the twin, fingerless and midnight black gauntlets he wore. His IS Shadou was technically a first generation but after a few lessons from Tabane Shinonono had given enough ideas to make his IS better than any Third or Fourth generation IS. The train pulled up to his stop and the minute the doors were wide enough, Tristian slipped through and booked it. He was beyond late.

Doing a partial activation, a reflective visor appeared over his eyes. Information began to flash across the screen as his violent eyes read the map and adjusted his course to the fastest to the academy. Giving the useless information only the tiniest amount of attention, Tristian began reading about the other male going to the academy

_Orimura Ichika_

"Hm." He said to himself. Used the same IS as Chifuyu Orimura. An offensive based machine with the Barrier void technique. Interesting. At least he thought so until he ran into someone. As they tumble down to the ground, Tristian reacted immediately by reaching out and pulling the person close to his body. Spinning, Tristian positioned himself so he would hit the ground first. With a solid thud and a whoosh as the air left his lungs; Tristian painfully rolled over, get up and continued to run.

"Damn it!" He cursed himself, "I'm so dead."

**HOV**

Houki sat down at her desk, pulling out her books and note as the bell chimed. Tiding her stuff for the class, she looked up at the holo-board and was confused at name written there. Tristian Hawley.

"Who's that? She wondered to herself. Miss Orimura stood at the podium with the usual intimidating air. She had a scowl and was checking the clock more than a normal person would. Signaling for Miss Yamada to start the class, Houki readied herself for a case-load of notes.

About fifteen minutes later, the door slammed open to reveal a tall, brown hair boy wearing a tight grey shirt, sleeveless leather jacket and jean. He wore a dark visor that completely hid his eyes. Panting hard the kid pulled out an envelope and handed it to Miss Orimura. Tearing it open, she pulled out a letter and read it quickly. She motioned for the boy to follow and the two of them walked over to Houki's desk.

"Miss Shinonono, this is Tristian Hawley, the Representative Candidate of America, the new student. You will be showing him around this academy and teaching him Japanese."

Completely shock, Houki stared at Miss Orimura dumbfounded. What was she talking about? This person couldn't be an IS pilot. Ichika was the only male IS pilot. How could there be two? And how was he a Representative Candidate? Miss Orimura notice and said something to the boy. He responded in a confused voice. After receiving a sharp nod, the boy raised his left arm until it was parallel to the ground. Houki noticed that he was a fingerless metal glove that ended halfway to his elbow. The glove began to glow. Immediately his entire arm was covered in sleek black IS armor.

Everyone gasped at the partial deployment of an IS by a male. Houki couldn't see the boy's eyes but saw the tiny movements of his head and guessed he was looking around the room. Deactivating his IS, Houki saw that the visor went with it, revealing startlingly violent eyes looking back at her. He left her face to gaze around the room with naked eyes. His eyes settled on a person. Following his gaze, Houki saw Ichika staring right back. Shifting in her chair so she could easily spring at the new kid, but all he did was give a respectful nod and made his visor come back.

After saying something to Miss Orimura, the new student sat on the floor next to Houki's desk. Looking down at him in surprise, Houki was wondering how this boy even got an IS. Turning his visor sporting face towards her, tilted in question. Shaking her head Houki though that it was gonna be a long semester.

**TOV**

Tristian used his visor to translate the entire class and store it as notes. His guide kept looking at as he sat next to her desk, fiddling his thumbs. A bell chimed and everyone stood up. He looked up at everyone through his visor. They were staring at his in fascination. Laying on his back, Tristian ninja flipped to his feet, earning a few gasps and a single clap. Within seconds he was surrounded by females all speaking in a strange language. Completely overwhelmed, he looked at the girl who was supposed to be his guide, putting her books in a bag and refusing to look at him. Mumbling a few choices at her, Tristian really was getting uncomfortable with all the females pressing against him. Tristian finally couldn't take it anymore; he placed his right foot on the side of the nearest desk and used it to propel himself into the air and flipped over the group to land across the room. With a final salute, Tristian bolted through the door hoping to disappear.

**HOV**

"You could've been a little nicer to him." Ichika said as he walked up to her with the usual group in to. Houki glared at him as she stuffed the last of her books into her bag. He was right; she left him to deal with numerous amounts of girls.

"Any guy should feel uncomfortable." She told herself. Though she'd never admit it to anyone, she was really impressed with his strength. How much power did it take to launch yourself across a classroom?

"You should go and apologize." Cecilia demanded. Houki gave her a look with an arched eyebrow. Who did this pathetic girl think she was? All she could do was shoot a gun from a distance, but to her disappointment, she was right. Houki would have to suck up her pride and apologize.

"Any idea where he went?' she sighed. The group looked at each other surprised. She knew they expected her to put up more of a fight. The reason she didn't was because, she had been where this boy was now. Alone in a foreign place, with no clue at all.

"My guess is the roof." Charlotte said. Houki sighed again, standing up. The group parted before as she walked by. Surprise and impressed looked etched into their facial features. She took her time on her way to the roof. Mostly about how Ichika has affected her life since last year and her feelings for him.

When she got to the roof, she found it empty. Taking a couple steps forward, seeing some IS flying off in the distance. After making sure the roof was empty, she turned around and nearly ran into the violent eyed boy

"What…you…want?" he asked in broken Japanese. His closeness was unsettling as his unusual eye color. He had somehow lost the jacket and the grey shirt. All he was wearing on his upper body was a black IS pilot uniform; which didn't leave much to the imagination. His abdomen and stomach were tanned sculpted to perfection. His arm weren't bulging with muscle but the skin was pulled tight across so much you could see the veins pulsing. Houki looked down feeling the heat rush to her face.

There was a short burst of angry laughter before Tristian moved away to the railing. Gripping it with both hands he tried again at speaking, "Always…dream…able…fly."

Houki spent a few minutes deciphering what he said and came to the conclusion of "It was always my dream to fly." Houki nodded in agreement; it was an experience that she loved now that she had her own IS. She found herself respecting this boy. Full of unexpected surprises; like for instance jumping over the rail.

**Review, follow, favorite please**

**-Darkuriel**


	2. Chapter 2- the Dragon's Gaurdian emerges

**This chapter starts out in Charlotte's point of view. Disclaimer: same as last time. R.F.F enjoy.**

"Ichika, how does it feel to have another boy around?" Charlotte asked. All the other girls leaned forward eager for his answer.

"I don't like him." Everyone fell forward. Charlotte looked up at him in confusion. Why did he say that? He didn't even know the new kid to make that decision.

"There's something about him I don't like." He explained. The girls picked themselves up and looked at him. He was stroking his chin in deep thought. Cecilia was the first to speak up.

"What's wrong about him?" Ichika opened one eye to look at her. Cecilia blushed lightly and looked down quickly. Ichika sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"There's a kind darkness to him that I don't like." Charlotte was about to ask what he meant by darkness but something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Time seem to slow down as she looked at the new kid as he fell on the other side of the window. At the last second before he dropped from view, a single violet eye pierced through her and left her panting. Then he was gone. Soon followed by Houki in her IS diving for him. She was seen by everyone and hey rushed to the window to see what was happening.

Charlotte bolted through the door and headed for the ground level. She had to see this guy better and why was he able to make her heart race just by looking at her. Only Ichika made her heart race and now the new guy could? What's up with her life?

She burst through the doors and saw Houki confronting him in her IS, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she shouted at him. Charlotte looked at his face as he blankly stared back at Houki. A film of light covered his eyes and left behind the visor she saw before. A massage suddenly flashed on Houki's screen. Houki blinked a couple times before she opened it. Charlotte couldn't read Japanese backwards so she couldn't tell what the message said but Houki seemed to calm down significantly.

"You still shouldn't jump off of building like that." Houki finally said. The boy smiled sheepishly and nodded his head. Another message popped up for Houki, who opened it and read it. Charlotte desperately wanted to know what he was saying. Houki nodded and her IS disappeared; leaving her in her IS suit. Charlotte watched a light blush appear on the new boy's face. Jealousy raged through her like a forest fire. This surprised her. She usually wasn't the jealous type, but this boy intrigued her. He was mysterious and had the same eyes as her. That color was extremely rare.

**TOV**

Tristian looked at his guide, grateful that his visor hid his staring. She was a very attractive young lady. Tristian shook his head to rid himself of such useless thoughts. Checking his visor, Tristian looked if there were any good surfing spots around. When he live in LA, he always did enjoy good surf. He looked around and saw another good looking blonde with the same exact eye color as him. Again he was grateful for the coverage that his visor. Shaking his head, Tristian, wondered how many pretty girl were in this country. He began walking towards the dorms, leaving the girls behind, with many things running through his mind. He made it some distance before another girl was in his way.

"What possessed me to join a school, where I'm one of two boys?" He sighed to himself. He went to dodge the girl but at the last minute she put herself in his way. Glaring at her through his visor, he scanned her body up and down, quickly assessing her. Light blue hair and red eyes, she stood very close to him. Standing barely at his chest, she wore the school uniform with a light yellow overcoat; in her left hand was a blue fan with some trinket attached to it. Tristian froze; he knew that attachment. He had seen it while in Russia a few months ago.

Tristian jumped backwards, putting a few more feet between them. He had felt the sting of that lance once before and he wasn't eager to feel it again. As he closed his hands, he felt the familiar shafts of his metal spears. One long spear in his right and a short spear in his left. He wasn't going to take any chances with her mist.

"Tristian Hawley, it's been far too long since our last meeting." She said sweetly in perfect English, not a single trace of her Russian blood in her voice. Tristian raised the tips of his spears to level with her heart and eye. He knew from experience that this girl was very dangerous and her IS was even more so.

"Tatenashi Katana Sarashiki." He returned her greeting with equally false niceness. He saw her stiffen slightly through his visor. He was pulling every bit of information he could on her before she decided to take revenge for his deeds against her family. Sadly despite all his information, this girl was certainly strong enough to challenge his first shift, but not nearly enough for his second. A small smile stretched his lips as he felt the usual stirring of his soul at the prospect of a good fight. His blood turned to lava and his soul dark. Twirling his spears, Tristian slowly began to make his way over to his enemy. He loved this part. This determined whether if his prey was worthy to fight or to pathetic to even bother. Now it was time for a dance with Death.

**HOV**

Houki was walking home from a quick round of shopping and got caught up looking at a new dress she wanted to get for Ichika when she came across the devastated area between two IS. One was blue and was piloted by the student council president and the other was a sleek black IS that wield a straight sword. The pilot's face was cover by a black visor and face guard. All she could see of the pilot's face was a maniacal smile that showed through the guard.

Houki was stunned at the ferocity of which the two fought. Miss Sarashiki had two lances and to Houki's confusion one was made entirely of swirling water. The black IS had two spears strapped to her back and was giving Sarashiki a hard time. She ducked under Sarashiki's thrust, batted away the water and pierced her side with a well-placed thrust.

Sarashiki leapt back. Her water lance disappeared as her hand clutched her side. Houki looked at the black IS and saw her shoulders were shaking with laughter but sound that came out of her was even more surprising. She was a he and Houki knew the him.

**Alright, now I know it's choppy and rather pathetic but this is what came to me in the weird whirlwind of my thoughts. Apologize for any grammar mistakes we all make' em and don't use the "computer will fix it" stuff cause it's really annoying. This warning was not provoked by you guys but the people who read this locally. I mean no offense or disrespect if it came off that way. I know Tristian's IS is confusing but all in good time. I, personally, am really liking where my brain is going with Sarashiki and Tristian and I hope you enjoy as well. **

**P.S. RFF means Review, Follow or Favorite. For the curious people.**


	3. Chapter 3-and the fight begins

**Hey guys here's the real chapter of the very long absence. Summer is here so hopefully I'll get some more work done sorry. R&amp;R**

**TOV**

Tristian watched as his opponent fell to the ground. Her IS disappeared when she hit the ground. Bound by his honor, Tristian deactivated his IS, touching the ground he looked at his opponent as she tried to push herself up right. Tristian walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder; Tatenashi froze and Tristian smiled slightly. He didn't move as she roared and thrust her lance into his chest. Above the heart and barely missing all vitals. He looked into her eyes and was glad at the rage he saw there. He had finally found an opponent worthy of his Dragon.

Smiling evilly, Tristian summoned his long spear and shoved it into her neck. He felt elation as her blood spewed and covered his face. She gagged and staggered as much as one could on their hands and knees. Ripping his spear out, Tristian twirled it in his hand and slammed the butt end into her chest propelling her backwards. Warm blood dripped down his face and down his chest. Reveling in the feeling of power this blood brought. Tristian stalked Tatenashi as she padded away. This was going to be short and sweet.

**HOV**

Houki thought the fight was over as she watched Tristian put his hand on Miss Sarashiki's shoulder. She gasped as Miss Sarashiki gave a wordless roar and shoved her lance into Tristian's chest. She started to move towards them but was interrupted as Tristian summoned a spear and pierced her throat with it. Blood covered Tristian's face and dripped down his chest. He roughly pulled his spear out and used the butt end to throw Miss Sarashiki backwards. Houki could take no more. In a flash her IS was activated and ready to go with swords in hand.

"Stay out of this Shinonono!" Miss Sarashiki yelled at her. Houki skidded to a stop and wore a confused look. There was no way she could continue the fight against Tristian. She was bleeding from her abdomen and neck profusely. She wobbled as she stood and her IS couldn't fully deploy. Tristian was watching her with a crazy smile and bloodthirsty eyes. She was about to stop them when Tristian stiffened then fell face-first. Miss Orimura was standing behind him with her fist extended. Houki looked at the unconscious form of the new kid and wondered who this kid really was.

**COV**

"Did ya hear? The new kid and the student council president fought last night"

"Why?"

"The rumor is that he killed her father some time ago."

"I bet their secret lovers"

Charlotte listened to the whispers as she went over her note for the class. These were some of the most outrageous she had ever heard. How could the new kid kill the head of the most powerful Russian family? Seriously these rumors were pathetic.

The door opened and Tristian walked in wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Charlotte noticed the faintest hint of white cloth under his collar. He had his visor on, looking around the class. Lingering on the front left corner for a short time, Tristian walked to the back and sat on the ground in the corner. Right as the bell rang, Houki and Miss Orimura walked in talking in whispers. Charlotte saw Houki look in Tristian several times before she took her seat and class began.

It was without a doubt the longest class in her life. When the bell rang, she stood up, walked straight past Ichika and straight to Tristian. His head twitched upwards as she approached. She squatted until she was eye level with him. She wondered what she was going to say to him but he beat her to the punch; in flawless French no less.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Charlotte froze at the unexpected use of her language and regretted it instantly, because Ichika was behind her with a snarl on his face.

"Is it true?" he asked in Japanese.

"He doesn't speak Japanese Ichika." Charlotte admonished. Seriously how idiotic could her be.

"Yea man I can't speak Japanese." Tristian said…in Japanese.

Charlotte was in the middle of agreeing with him before it donned on her that it was Tristian that had said that. She looked back at him and stared into his violet eyes and became lose in them. They had a hypnotizing effect when combine with such a charming smile. Not that Ichika cared.

"Is it true?!"

A taunting smile entered his features.

"Is what true?" he asked, "There's a lot of things that are true about me."

Ichika did not take kindly to being taunted. He reached down, grabbed Tristian's shirt, dragged him to a standing position and slammed him into the wall. Charlotte and Houki protested loudly but Ichika refused to listen.

"Are you a killer?"

Charlotte paused as she truly considered Ichika's words. If the rumors were true then Tristian really head murdered the head of the most powerful Russian family. Tristian's eyes were shining with maniacal laughter.

"No. I'm a survivor."

Ichika was thrown backwards was Tristian's fist rammed into his chest. Every eye in the classroom turned to watch the two boys stand-off. Ichika stood up panting; he eyed Tristian before he rushed forward, hands raised for a punch. Tristian waited until the punch was thrown to lean back, bring up his foot and plant it in Ichika's face.

Charlotte watched in horror was Ichika flew back and crashed into some desks. Anger surged through her. No one hurt Ichika, NO ONE! She activated her IS along with Cecilia, Laura. Strangely Houki just sat there with a concerned look on her face. The three of them turned to look at a very smug Tristian.

"How dare you hurt Ichika!" shrieked Cecilia. Laura and Charlotte nodded in agreement. Tristian just looked up and smirked at them. Cecilia raised her gun and with a great battle cry shot Tristian.

**HOV**

Houki didn't really think Cecilia would really shoot him but gave a surprised gasp when she did. Dust was thrown up into the air; obscuring the spot were Tristian.

"_Who knew he could speak Japanese?" _she wondered idly. She was positive that he wouldn't let such a random shot actually hit him but a small nugget of doubt had wormed in her brain. She was actually felt worried for the new guy, even after last night. As the dust cleared, Houki heard several gasps of surprise but wasn't at all surprised at what she saw.

Tristian was standing in the exact same spot but with his cock to the right, with a gigantic hole next to his ear. A very smug smirk on his face as he clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"You need to aim much better ma'am." Cecilia stiffen as she saw that she didn't even hit her target and that the target was talking back, "not that it'll matter anyway."

Houki froze as she saw two spears were hanging limp in his hands, by his side. She thrust herself off the desk to intercept but was far too slow.


	4. Chapter 4-the sleeping beast

**OK hello everybody. I've spent the last couple weeks away from internet connection ad mostly shooting bullets and being lazy. When I wasn't being lazy I was writing the next chapter for all my stories a little at a time. Not a great way to write stories I know but I had to seriously think about where I wanted them to go and how to put them into readable words. I actually toyed around with having Tristian be Ichika's half-brother but figured there's enough clichés in this story already. If you like that idea maybe I'll write a tangent story to that affect. (Is affect of effect? I never really understood that rule). So please enjoy; don't forget to review and have a great three day of summer left.**

**TOV**

Tristian looked at the three attractive obstacles that stood ready to kill him. The French girl had a machine gun pointed at him and was ready to fire; the British sniper had repositioned her gun to point directly at his head. The German chick worried him a little; with AIC up her sleeve, Tristian was all but defenseless. The only technique he could use would absolutely kill her and the surrounding humans. Calling back his two spears, Tristian held out his right hand so his black one-and-a-half double edged sword could appear. The three before him…four. His guide was now standing in front of the three without her IS…interesting. Raising his sword to a semi ready position he stared down his enemies and listened to Death music as it filled the air. Wait…music? Death didn't have music…so what was he hearing?

Out of instinct, Tristian reached into his pocket and found that his cell was ringing and vibrating. Flipping it open he pressed answer button and put it up to his ear.

"You've reached Joe's Bar and Grill Japan's branch. May I please take your order?" Tristian asked in English.

"_Ya I'd like a can of log the fuck on you piece of shit." _A gruff voice answered. Tristian sighed; could he never get a break for annoying people.

"I'm sorry sir but the only canned food we have is give me a minute fuck-face." Tristian replied. He heard several bursts of laughter in the back ground. Tristian rested his sword against his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

Suddenly he couldn't move as some sort of energy field surrounded him.

"You're not getting away." The German chick growled as the three of them took a single step forward. Tristian wondered if he could go an entire day without hurting some idiot. Sadly he had a feeling that today would not be it.

"George, you'll have to exscuse me; I have to overcome some obstacles." Tristian sighed into the phone. An affirmative grunt was all he needed before he hung up. Turning his head towards the girls, Tristian mentally prepared himself for murder.

**COV**

Charlotte was somewhat insulted when Tristian pulled out a phone and answered like there weren't three very deadly threats in front of him. After one sentence of conversation, Tristian began to walk towards the door; his black sword was resting on his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, Charlotte saw Laura raise her and use her AIC to freeze Tristian.

She watched as he sighed and flipped his phone shut. Charlotte wondered how he could move within the AIC field. Turning his head to look at the girls; Charlotte wondered why he looked so resigned. Was he prepared for death by their hand? Somehow Charlotte seriously doubted that it was that.

"_System shut down."_

Charlotte barely had time to read the warning her IS gave her before it disappeared; leaving her in her IS clothes. The second Charlotte took her eyes off of Tristian to read the message; Laura grunted in pain and there was the clang of steel on steel.

Charlotte looked at Houki as she locked blades with Tristian. Even though Houki wield two swords; she was still being forced backwards by Tristian's single one. Houki shoved him back with a grunt and sprang at him with a roar, in a whirlwind of blades. To Charlotte's surprise, Tristian blocked every single attack easily. Charlotte wondered who in hell this boy was and how did become like he is.

**HOV**

Houki was in awe of Tristian. He deflected every one of her attacks with almost no movement. His violet eyes calm read her every move and shifted his sword ever so slightly to protect himself. The swordswomen in her yearned to push this new style to the limit but her sense of survival warned her that she might not survive the experience.

Houki looked around the nearly empty classroom. It seems that everyone who wasn't involve left in a hurry. Laura was knocked out over a desk behind Tristian while Cecilia and Charlotte were behind her staring at the two of them. Tristian took advantage of her distraction to slam his fist into her chest. Houki felt all the air in her body rush out. Those violent eyes stared into hers as Houki saw his black sword raised overhead for the killing blow. Closing her eyes, Houki waited for that cold steel to touch her skin but after, what seemed like an eternity, nothing happened.

Opening her eyes, Houki saw that Tristian was completely still as Charlotte had her machine gun out in a partial deployment; pointed directly at Tristian's head.

"Now put the sword down." Charlotte ordered in a wobbly voice. Tristian obeyed instantly by literally dropping his sword. Sticking point first into the floor; Houki found it somehow even more terrifying. Charlotte motioned for Tristian to back away and he did so. Putting about two meters between him and her; Charlotte ordered him to his knees.

"Very good Miss Dunois. Not many people manage to catch the Black Dragon off guard." Houki looked over and saw Student Council President Sarashiki standing in front of Miss Orimura. Tristian snarled something at Sarashiki. Sarashiki looked surprising well given what Tristian did to her.

"Now, there's no need for hostility Hawley. I'm only here to help." She said. Tristian snorted and stood up. Charlotte made a move to put the barrel of her gun against his head but the gun disappeared just like the IS's earlier.

Tristian walked up to Sarashiki and invaded her personal space immensely. There was something off about his presence near her. Instead of the usual boy Imma-do-something-wrong invasion; this was something feral and primitive. Houki could almost feel some kind of aura rolling off those two and it left her feeling strange and awkward.

Then Tristian was gone. Sarashiki was blushing heavily and panting.

"Gods I hate it when he does that." She whispered.

**TOV**

Walking through the hallway, Tristian gripped his sword angrily. He had never failed in a killing. So why had he held back now? Why was he so hesitant here? He swung his sword at a wall in a fit of rage. Little did he know that as he kept walking; the wall he swung at had a massive gash in it, so deep you could see to the other side.

"Haven't you learned to control your anger yet?" that damned Orimura female chided. The beast within him begun to stir ever so slightly. Tristian's blood erupted in volcanic fury; his entire body pulsed with rage and energy. Everything was tinged red as he turned to the female. Tristian could not put into words how much he wanted to feel her blood slide down his body. In some part of his mind, Tristian knew that it was his IS that was influencing this way of thinking but he wouldn't change it for anything.

He was the only human alive that has obtained a unity with his IS on a sub-conscious level. In a sense, Tristian and Shadou were one, if that wasn't cliché enough for him.

"Do not tempt me woman." He rumbled. Instinctively, Tristian began to note the position of vital organ and arteries. His body began to move towards to the female as Tristian ran through every plausible scenario in his mind.

Before he could even think of moving, Orimura sprung forward and slammed her fist into the hole in his chest. Tristian gasped as he felt blood steadily drip of out his chest. At the point the beast in him was phasing between this world and the dream world.

All pain was wiped from his system and he launched himself at his enemy. Shifting between all is weapon, he partook in a cramped dance. Swords, spear, scythes spun around the Orimura as she dodged all the lethal techniques. She would land solid punches and kick when he would shift through his weapons. In a few seconds it was all over; Tristian found himself on the ground before her panting as he fought to stay conscious. Chifuyu Orimura kneeled over his body and whispered into his ear.

"While your dragon is indeed deadly; you forget who the Black dragon was before you were. Keep yours sleeping while you're enrolled in this school and when you desire I'll give you the thrill you seek."

Tristian felt the beast growl sleepily in anticipation. It was not often the former Black Dragon offers to satisfy his kind of thrill. Tristian finally gave up; slumping against the cold floor, he turned his head to look at the black haired woman.

"I can't wait. Only killers can give killers that necessary thrill."

Her hand ruffled his hair as she laughed at him.

"Yes but even killers can change."

Tristian closed his eyes and began to drift into sleep. Chifuyu looked at her successor sleeping on the floor under her. His was truly a broken child. When she first met him, he was the tender age of nine; even then he could silence nearly anyone. Back then she was the current Black Dragon and held sovereignty over all fighters and assassins.

Chifuyu scooped the sleeping boy in her arms and carried him to his little shack at the back of the campus. Due to his unstable emotions, Chifuyu had sent him to a place where he would not have to face the constant female badgering that Ichika does. Though she was sure he could handle it; it was for Ichika's sake that they were separated.

After placing him in bed and covering him with the blankets, Chifuyu looked at Tristian from the doorway and wondered out loud.

"Out of all the people, why did that IS chose you?"

**I know I left a fairly long message up top, but seriously tell me what you think. I like hearing ideas. It's quite literally how I come up with fanfictions and why I'm so spastic in posting chapters. I hear, watch or read an idea/thingy and off of that idea mine are born. So please talk to me give me opinions, flames(these will mostly likely be ignored) anything. Love ya Ciao **


	5. Chapter 5-Play time

**I am in love with Tristian's IS AI. Don't ask me why I have no idea. Anyway next chapter will take me at least… an indeterminate amount of time because I got soccer and school and annoying people and people to annoy. I am super hyper right now for no real reason. Ok I lied, there is a reason but that's not important. When it changes to Tristian's point of view it does a time jump of like four hours into the wee hour of the morning. Review, let me know what you think and enjoy.**

**HOV**

Houki sat on her bed and stared out the window. She felt strangely guilty about her no-action act when Ichika went down. Why did she feel drawn to the American. She was in love with Ichika. Him and only him. His obliviousness, his sweetness, and everything about him but the newbie is magnetic in a primitive kind of way. His very presence almost feral; it felt like he was the Alpha among Alphas. While Ichika was far stronger than anyone she knew. She didn't even want to think about how stronger the American was at full strength.

Her roommate was a small, petite girl by the name of Mika Morita. A year behind her; Houki spent some of her time helping her. Mika was currently reading some manga in her bed while Houki pondered the boys in her life.

"Did you know that Ichika is awake?"

Houki jerked around too looked at the first year. Looking up from the electronic device in her hand, Mika gave her a very strange look.

"Are you not going to see him?"

There was something in her voice that seemed to mock her. A sudden vision of Ichika surrounded by the rest of the girls doing unspeakable things. With an unheard answer, a flurry of clothes; Houki was out the door. There was no way she was going to let anyone other than her be Ichika's. She vowed that the American would not sway her from her love for Ichika.

She sped down the hall and after many twist and turns, a near death collision, Houki arrive at the infirmary exactly the same time everyone else did. As one, Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura glared at each other for many seconds before entering Ichika's room. The minute the door closed the game was on. They would take turns at gaining Ichika's attention and trying to be the object of his attention when he wasn't talking to them. It was an exhausting process that left Houki in need of much sleep but Houki loved being near Ichika. As the game wore on; Houki couldn't help her eyelids from closing as she felt Ichika's hand on her neck. She smiled and fell asleep to his touch.

**TOV**

Tristian woke up to the aching pain in his chest. The first thing he did was make sure his chest wound wasn't bleeding. After checking that all his blood was still in his body, Tristian began is usual wake up routine; completely ignoring the pain. A long, shirtless run by the beach felt real good in the wee hours of the morning.

The soft sand underneath his bare feet, the salty sea always had a calming effect on Tristian. Always reminding him of home in Los Angeles. Fun times learning how to be an assassin in the City of Angels.

As his run came to an ended, Tristian found himself at some kind of rundown docks. The structure itself was moldy and rotten while the shacks, if they could be called that, were twig built. Tristian was fairly mortified that anyone could even consider living here. He walked closer and took notice of the smell. Blood, urine, shit, spoiled food and…women's' perfume? Strange. This was not cheap perfume either. While Tristian was no perfume expert; he had been to enough fancy parties to tell the difference between cheap and the real deal.

Tristian looked around as he walked down the road. He gave thought the black scab above his heart and chided himself for forgetting to put on a shirt. He summoned his visor and ran a check on his basic systems for none deployment weapons. He always liked to be prepared and ready for a little blood. Speaking of blood, Tristian had an idea. Since this will be the last weekend he could just go out into a random vacant and just destroy without restraint of his Dragon; Tristian figured he'd get one last release in.

Closing his eyes, Tristian pulled his conscious closer towards the hazy line that kept his "dark" side and Dragon under lock and key. To everyone he looked like he was sleeping while standing up but to Tristian, he was experiencing something beyond human comprehension.

If he had to describe it to someone he would always start the same way.

_At first there was darkness. It was so dark that you couldn't see the ground you stood on and the only thing keeping the darkness for devouring you whole is the strength of the will you bear. Once you understand what keeps your humanity intact; she appears. At first all you see is a ripple of white coming from underneath you, but then you're suddenly crashing through black water; with an invisible force dragging you down. Now remember two killers reside within my mind and soul. The only thing keeping me in check is the fact that the one who came before me is a whole 'nother level above me in term of strength. Should the two of use ever fight to our fullest; I would be the one who ends up dead. Now back to the story._

Bypassing the rest of that long story, Tristian now stood at the gate that kept his killer personality restrained along with Shadou; the first truly alive AI. Through the darkness, Tristian could see her white eye gleaming hungrily in the dark.

"It's been a while Guardian." Her soft voice echoed seductively. Tristian smiled coldly at the beast. Because here in the realm of the darkest corner of his mind; Tristian was a god. Shadou chose him to be her Guardian because he was the strongest. After proving that many times; she agreed to being contained until a worthy challenge could present itself.

"This is your last opportunity to run free for a while so…" Tristian threw his hands straight out and the darkness became the reality. Resting before him was a majestic black, mechanic dragon that was the physical body of Shadou. Even though Tristian knew she was an AI; Tristian and Shadou share a bond. A kind of bond forged through the spilling of blood and even she needed to have some fun every once and a while, "Shall we play?"

If dragons could smile, Tristian could swear she was doing so. Shadou spread her wings and roar violently. With a great roar of his own, Tristian summon his weapons and together they laid waste to this collection of hut and any poor unfortunate idiots were still lived there as they played.

**COV**

Charlotte woke up around eight forty and stare at the ceiling, thinking about what she was going to do now that her weekend has started. She probably needed to go shopping for some groceries and some new clothes, so she might just drag Laura along with her. After getting up and deciding that she might actually eat the school's breakfast; Charlotte sauntered down to the cafeteria and found that even though no one else would be up she saw Tristian and Chifuyu at a table playing some kind of card game. Even though she was too tired to really care about it; curiosity of the game itself pulled her to the table. There was a good amount of cards depicting landscapes and weird mythical creature like one Darksteel juggernaut and more bizarre names.

"You can't win, Tristian." Chifuyu gloated as she crossed her legs. Charlotte had never seen such a smug look on her face. Charlotte turned and watch as Tristian assumed the male thinking position. Eyes narrowed, eyebrows scrunched and lips in a thin line. Charlotte giggled on how much Tristian and Ichika looked alike when they think. Tristian turns some card and put on from his hand down. Charlotte was amazed at the speed in which cards began to fly. For several seconds, Charlotte just stare until a beep drew her attention to the food line where Ichika and Rin were chatting away. In an instant, she was in line behind Rin giving Ichika the warmest good morning she could.

"Oh good morning Charlotte." Ichika said, surprised at her sudden appearance. Rin on the other hand, gave her a glare for ruining her alone time with Ichika. Together, the three of them sat down and began taking about what they wanted to do today.

"I was going to go shopping for some new games and a new pair of workout sweats." Ichika answered. A surge of hope shot through Charlotte as a vision of her and Ichika out shopping alone and away from the peering eyes of the other girls. And there was the chance she might be able to make Ichika hers indefinitely.

"I need to go shopping too, would you like to join me?" she asked as Rin shot her with a death glare. Apparently she just stole Ichika from her grasps with a neat little bow. Ichika flashed his amazing smile that left her heart racing.

"That seems like wonderful idea, Charlotte." Charlotte was giddy with joy until he spoke again and ruined everything, "We should see if anyone else wants to join us."

In that moment two things happened. One very predictable and the other was just plain weird. The first was that Rin had a smile the size of a dinosaur and the second was what Miss Orimura said.

"Ichika take Tristian with you."

As one, Tristian and Ichika looked at Miss Orimura like she was insane. The only thing that was different was what they said.

"Why would I hang out with someone who attacked me?" Ichika asked astounded at his sister's strange order.

"What is your reason for asking me to be with such a pathetic weakling?" Tristian asked.

Charlotte got the feeling that this day was only going to get weirder and the nagging suspicion that the two boys were going to kill each other.

**I have a challenge for all you people. Find a really cool non-English phrase that can be Tristian's motto. The winner will get their phrase repeatedly use throughout the story and credit. Buuuh-bye**


	6. Chapter 6-it's gonna be a bad day

**Hi all. Great news; here is the new chapter bad news; I had to be in immense pain to churn this puppy out. Strained lateral ACL is not fun. The process in hurting it is very much so. Any who, we have a winner for Tristian's catchphrase contest (well there was only one person who actually gave me something…three somethings). Will Mr. Beaver Buttington please approach the stage. *very confused He/she walks up to the stage* Mr. Beaver here has given me three very Tristian-like catchphrases so I have decided that in future chapters all three will be put to use. If you wanted to have your phrase used; ya should've sent me them. Alright Mr. beaver thank you for your cooperation and dedication to this story. Now get off my stage. *He/she is shoved off the stage*. Yes I just did that and yes I am that rude when in much pain. Enjoy! Hit the review button and yell at me for my rudeness; not that I'll change but hey you'll try. Favorite or follow both is good. And as always stay tuned for the next chapter at some indeterminate time in the future. **

**Tristian's POV**

Tristian and Chifuyu walked together some distance behind her brother and his harem. Tristian was not in the best of moods. Chifuyu had done something she no longer had the right to do anymore; given him an order. Tristian, normally wouldn't mind taking orders from someone stronger than him but currently, without her IS, Chifuyu was just another strong girl but no longer the strongest.

"Go, Tristian. Enjoy yourself in a human way." Chifuyu said as she lightly nudged him forward. Tristian glared at her grinning face. Tristian felt a burning passion for her head on a stick at that moment. He snarled at her before joining Ichika and his group. His arrival went unnoticed by the group and he followed silently until they got on the metro. Ichika met Tristian's gaze with a surprised and confused look. Tristian shrugged and looked out the window as the train lurched into the motion. As the city blurred by, Tristian took notice in his own reflection and wondered why in hell, he let himself get put in this situation.

Who was he kidding he knew exactly why. He was a coward, plain and simple. For all his strength and skill; that Chifuyu Orimura still scared the shit out of him like it had when he was nine. He watched her younger brother out of the corner of his eye; wondering if he knew how dangerous his sister really was.

Tristian turned back to the window and watched the city blur by.

**Houki's POV**

Houki spent the entire train ride watching Tristian out of the corner of her eye. The boy made her nervous. She recalled when they fought and remembered the look of nothing in his eyes. Houki knew if she had pushed him; she would have been slain without a second thought.

"Houki are you ok? You seem a little out of it." Ichika said, leaning in close. Houki's face erupted in heat as she tried to come up with a reasonable answer. She had a love hate relationship with the reactions Ichika made her body do.

"I…I'm fine." She said nervously, "What do you plan to get while shopping?"

Ichika, being oblivious as he is, took this in stride and answered like nothing was wrong, "well, I planned on accompanying you all to your shopping then hopefully if there's enough time, buy a new computer game."

Houki noticed Ichika wince and then watched him speak through clenched teeth, "What do you plan on getting while shopping, Tristian?"

Houki, along with the rest of the group, turned to look at him. His violent eyes flicked over to them and then returned to the window.

"Just need to pick up some parts."

Houki didn't miss the warning tone. Whatever was going on in his mind; Tristian obviously wanted to be alone. Ichika stepped forward and had an angry look on his face.

"There's no need to sound so rude!" he growled. Tristian turned his entire head to glare at Ichika.

"You'd be wise not to activate your IS, boy." Houki looked down and noticed that Ichika had a grip on his IS. Houki took a half step at the same time Charlotte did. The two looked at each other and the messaged was conveyed.

"Separate them."

Houki grabbed Ichika's shoulder and gently pulled him back. Ichika glared at her but then his stare softened. His surrendered to her guide and settled back into the center of the girls. The train slowed to a stop and Houki watched as Tristian silently disappeared into the crowd. Charlotte stepped forward so she was equal with Houki. Houki felt torn between staying here and forgetting about Tristian or making sure Ichika doesn't do anything stupid. She straightened and chose the first option. Spinning on her heel she joined Ichika and promptly forgot about Tristian.

**Tristian's POV**

Tristian navigated the streets of urban Japan far more easily than most citizens who were born here could. He veered off the streets into the alleys. The parts he need were not available on the legal market. He needed a few new programs to help keep Shadou under lock and key. The further he walked the more run down the alleys became. Soon there were gangbangers lining the wall. Tristian walked by with a smug look on his face. Daring anyone of the bastards to face him; he could use the bloodshed in his life.

When he finished his journey, he was at a rather well off brothel. It was very pink and girly and brothel…ly.

With a sigh of resignation, Tristian prepared himself to be smothered to death. He opened the door and was greeted by a blast of squeals. Inside were nearly thirty prostitutes who had eyes only for him.

"T.T!" they all screamed. Tristian winced at the name. His first visit here had been the first time he had been in close proximity with a group of females. While Chifuyu scared him that was in an Imma-die-in –a-few-seconds kind of way; this was a group of very pretty women who knew exactly how to use their beauty to their advantage. Among these females were some of the best assassins and hit women he knew.

Within a mere second he had been tackled to the ground by ten of the females. His body erupted in heat; not in his lower region but in his face. Even though he had seen them all before their outfit was something that left nothing to be desired. Skin-tight thin-as-hell fabric covered their legs while they wore a modified corset that began above the belly-button but ended just under their breasts. Most of which happen to be in his face. While he felt no arousal it didn't mean he wasn't severely uncomfortable with breasts in his face. Death, blood and gore, he could take without batting an eyelash but he, subconsciously, couldn't really be near women.

"Ladies, Ladies. Yes, I know. I'm a sexy beast but it's bad for business for all you girl stuff your tits in my face." he reminded laughing. Bad mistake; Tristian ended up with a mouthful of breasts. Tristian lightly wiggled out of the pile and put many footsteps between him and the pile; just in case he had to pull a quick escape. The girls all laughed and picked themselves up; dusting the nonexistent dust from their legs.

"Oh, T.T. how long has it been since you last visited me and my place." A motherly voice called down from above. Tristian looked up at the office floor and beheld the most beautiful woman second only to Sarashiki. Jasmine Fletcher was a very, very beautiful Latino; her lithe build resembled a panther and jasmine had the grace of one, no doubt about that.

"Two and a half years." Tristian responded. He dodged a girl who made an attempt to hug him. Jasmine slowly descended the steps. The way she did so reminded Tristian of a really old movie series his mentor used to watch when there was no jobs but Jasmine wasn't fourteen or a wizard.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she reached the floor. Tristian raised one arm to show off his gauntlet.

"I require a better jail." Understanding flooded her eyes.

"First room upstairs."

Tristian nodded his thanks and weaved through the girls. He headed up the stairs and entered the room. Tristian found himself surrounded by computer monitors. Tristian sat down in the only available swivel chair. He summoned his visor and connected wirelessly. Terabytes of data scrolled in front of his eyes; Tristian brought up the program and set himself to installing it.

**Charlotte's POV**

Charlotte laughed along at one of Ichika's comments about one of the games he bought with everyone else. They had spent the last two hours wondering the mall shopping and spending money indiscriminately.

Only did Tristian enter her thoughts for a few seconds every hour. She would force his face out of her mind and concentrate on Ichika's laughing one.

Charlotte looked around at the café they were eating. It was cozy and nice. The food was good, really good.

"So Char, which dress did you buy?" Ichika asked. Charlotte blushed furiously. She had bought a scandalously low cut black dress for the school dance. She hid it from the others in hope to preserve its secrecy.

Before she could say anything; Charlotte looked up at Ichika and saw him staring slack-jaw behind her. Charlotte turned to see what was so amazing and found herself slack-jaw as well.

At the entrance of the café was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Dark-skinned with perfect face. Long, luscious black hair fell in a sensual wave over her shoulders. And to make the picture more complete; next to her stood Tristian. He wore a button-up black shirt, that wasn't buttoned up. Showing off his sculpted chest with a small black dot just above his heart.

Together, Tristian and the girl walked over to an empty table for two arms in arm. Sitting down, a blushing waitress walked over to take their order. A pang of jealousy arced through Charlotte. She wanted to be that close to Tristian right now and hated the waitress for that.

"Who is that?" Ichika wondered out loud. As one all five girls whipped their heads to glare at him. He withered under their combined glare.

"What?! It's not like you people weren't staring at Tristian." As one a furious blush appeared on all their faces. Charlotte snuck a glance at Tristian and saw that he and the girl were already in conversation.

The group spent the next twenty minutes or so not talking about Tristian and his goddess of company. Well…they tried. They all ended up whispering about how Tristian could've ended up with such a beautiful lady.

The door to the café blasted open and a lot of men wear ski masks rushed into the café with guns.

"Everyone on the ground and shut up!" a really tall one shouted. Ichika shared a look with the girls and together they lowered themselves to the ground. Charlotte looked over to Tristian and saw he was casually eating his food and the girl was daintily drinking her tea. Charlotte silently began to panic. Since they were in public, Tristian wasn't allowed to use his IS at all. He had no weapons to defend himself so why wasn't he complying with them for now?

The man who shouted saw them and stormed over and slammed his hand against the table.

"Did you love birds not hear me?"

Tristian and the girl didn't even look up.

"We heard you all right but we elected to ignore you to finish our meal." The female said and Tristian put another piece of meat in his mouth. The man bristled and slammed his fist into the table; breaking it in half.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DISRESPECT ME!? YOU'RE LOOKING AT THE BLACK DRAGON, YOU WORTHLESS WHORE!"

Not once during the rant did Tristian look at the man. Seeing this, the man slugged Tristian out of his seat. Next to her, Ichika began to rise but Rin quickly pulled him down. Tristian rose to hands and knees; only to have the man put his foot on Tristian's head and shove him back down.

"Any last words." The man mocked as he pointed a gun to Tristian's head. Tristian turned his head to glare up at the man. Charlotte was horrified at the pure, raw fury that burned within those violent eyes. She could feel the rage pulsing through the room in such powerful waves that Charlotte that even the Devil himself would run.

"Nec te adersum me ut ego iterum error." The octave in which those words were spoken was so earth-shakingly deep that Charlotte felt the vibrations in her chest. The female began to laugh evilly.

"Oh shit." Her face had this very devilish grin, "you might want to scream now."

**So I just woke up from a seven hour nap and reread my author's note. And I found myself laughing. I would made a very good game show host for two reasons. 1) I am a sexy beast 9(Confirmed by no one I know) and 2) I have a very deep and loud (so very loud) voice. And my personality probably helps but I doubt it. So for the next two days I will be in front of the compooper waiting for all your eager responses because when I should be playing soccer my leg decide to poop out on me. So have a good week and see ya later.**


	7. Chapter 7- and it gets worse

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter; I found this chapter to be a little awkward for two reason but the main one was the set up for next chapter when the gang get a full blast of Tristian darker personality and have to fight Shadou with Chifuyu. Next chapter will mostly be in Chifuyu's pov but it will occasionally go to the others. We are nearing the end of this story but not for another four or five chapters; just a warning. 'nother warning fair amount of blood and other nasties so ya. RFF. Enjoy. **

**Houki's POV**

Houki watched in mild amazement as Tristian held himself back. She saw such murderous fury in his eyes that that Houki, herself, was frozen in fear. She was surprised that the man was still standing arrogantly.

"And why would I scream? Huh." The man taunted. The female, who had a figure she would kill for, just laughed.

"Because I'm the Black Dragon." Tristian said sitting on the table. The man looked at him, dismissed him and then did a double take. He tried to back up but he fell back upon realizing that his leg under his knee was now missing.

"First things first," he started, "you ruined my perfectly good steak, 2) you stole my title. I killed a lot of people for that title and third; that is against the rules."

Houki watched in horrified fascination as Tristian's arm disappear. Only to return not a second later in a spray of blood and screams. Houki knew that technique; the Vanishing Demon. That was one of the most lethal techniques in the entire world. It's said to come from a trio of techniques that are believed to be only practiced by demons. Tristian stood there covered in blood; wearing it as if it's as normal as the clothes on his body.

Houki could not bring herself to move; due to the fact that if she did, Tristian's attention would then turn to her and the group. Relief flooded through her as Tristian turned to face the remaining burglars. Most were trembling as soon as they looked Tristian in the eyes and saw the devouring bloodlust there.

Tristian looked at the burglars and sighed. Houki was shocked that he wasn't just slaughtering everyone in sight. He turned to the woman he came with and threw her his phone.

"Call Kisumu and tell him I want whoever's head for this." He ordered. His voice was strain as if he was a dam and the water pressure was building up behind the wall. Houki still didn't move as the woman snickered.

"Oh T.T. I think you already took it." She laughed softly. Houki watched as her long black hair was thrown violently back as Tristian's blade point appeared before her left eye. Tristian was looking at her with a glare that put his earlier look to shame. This was just simple, pure, volcanic rage; the kind that Ichika got when nothing else mattered but defeating the enemy.

"Jasmine….Do it."

Houki slowly began to relax her muscles. She didn't even realize that she was ready to spring should Tristian turn his gaze towards her and the gang. This luckily didn't happen. Due to about seven burglars cocking their guns and pointing them at Tristian.

"Put your sword down and get on your knees." Houki's eyebrows shot up at the female voice that issued from behind the ski mask. Houki looked at Tristian to see his reaction. Houki was surprised to see that he looked defeated and tired.

**Tristian's pov**

Tristian sighed and internally face palmed. In America, no female was stupid enough to participate in a crime. Tristian looked at all the people and counted three women and four men. two seconds…go.

Tristian sprung forward into Vanishing Demon stance at lightning speed. Moving faster than the human eye could follow; Tristian bounced in between the enemies, using different weapons to end their lives. He returned to his original position in 1.75 seconds. Tristian nodded impressed with himself. He hadn't used that technique in a long time. His own personal record of taking down 47 people in less than two and a half seconds. This is a record he was very proud of.

"Really T.T.," Jasmine scolded, "You had to kill them?"

Tristian snorted. There was no way to use Vanishing Demon passively; the speed and power required for the technique is a guaranteed kill. He brushed past Jasmine and out the door. Policemen were swarming the area in front of him.

"Sir! Halt!" one shouted as he spotted Tristian. He sighed and stared down every one of the cops. He was not in the mood to deal with breathing organisms at the moment.

"_I can provide that thrill."_

Tristian felt grin slowly spread across his face. He might have to take up that offer. Using Vanishing Demon's speed; Tristian zipped through the police officers and within a few seconds he was at the mall. He skidded to a stop; to most people it looked like he just appeared out of thin air. He walked briskly through the mall area. Everything else dulled for he was a man on a mission; he had to get to Chifuyu. There was a fight to be had and maybe, just maybe, Tristian will finally taste her blood.

**Charlotte POV**

Charlotte could do nothing but stare at the spot where the man had died. Over two hours ago, a man had died to a cold blooded murderer. She knew this person; she had a crush on this person. She had thought she could be friends with this person.

Charlotte looked at the woman he came with and found her looking back with a gentle look. Charlotte recalled how easily she dealt with Tristian's act of murdering. Laura was the only one in the group that remained behind to make sure she made it home but she kept her distance. Charlotte was grateful because the German probably couldn't say anything to make her feel better.

"That was the first time you've seen murder isn't it?" A motherly tone asked. Charlotte refused to look at her and ended up staring at the wall. The only thing she didn't mean to do was nod. She saw the woman nod slowly out of the corner of her eye. Charlotte was amazed that a woman this beautiful could stand to be anywhere near Tristian.

"You have to forgive Tristian," Charlotte was so surprised by what she said, that she turned to look at the woman, "He did not mean to kill anyone today but the idiot forgot the sovereignty that comes with the title of Black Dragon."

There was that title again. Sarashiki, the robber and now this woman have all referred to Tristian as the Black Dragon. What does that damn title mean and why does Tristian have it. The woman must have seen the question on her face because she answered the question next.

"Being the Black Dragon means you're the strongest of everyone, who's profession revolves around violence and war."

Charlotte did a double take. Why would there be such a tittle and why did it hold such "sovereignty" over everyone. Before she could ask, the woman had walked off and disappeared in the crowd of officers.

Charlotte stood in one spot, frozen. How many people did Tristian rule over? How many have died to the boy who was the "strongest". Laura walked over to her side and Charlotte couldn't resist asking.

"Do you work for the Black Dragon?"

Laura stiffened. Charlotte turned to look her and stared straight into her eyes seeking an answer. Laura was unusually twitchy for a couple minutes before answering.

"The Black Dragon is the person every country fears as their enemy and praises as their most valuable asset. Whomever holds that title is the strongest person in the world and they reign over every fighter, soldier, assassin, hit man, bodyguard and criminal in the world."

Charlotte began to say so but Laura cut her off violently, "The Black Dragon is someone who is not to be messed around with. If you ever meet him or her run for your life because your just another pathetic bug for them to crush."

Charlotte was in utter shock by how vehemently Laura was about this. She just kind of followed behind her as she dragged her back to the train that would take them back to the school. For the near hour on the train; Charlotte wondered how Laura missed Tristian calling himself the Black Dragon and how she was going to react when seeing Tristian.

What she didn't expect when they arrived at the academy was to find the front garden area in complete and utter ruin. In front of the two of them stood Miss Orimura and further up stood a very large metallic, black dragon; snarling at Miss Orimura.

"Is this the kind of person you are Tristian? I thought George raised you better." Orimura shouted. Charlotte didn't see Tristian until he leapt down form the head of the dragon. Charlotte couldn't see his face but she felt a cold shiver and a spike of fear arc through her.

"I am exactly as he raised me, Chifuyu. A killer, an assassin who stalks the night and slaughters during the day. I am the Black Dragon; I will have your blood, woman!"

Chifuyu shifted stances with the Katana in her hands, "Not today, brother. My blood will remain mine."

Tristian's laugh was maniacal and blood-chilling, "Very well, _Sister_," he sneered, Let us resume our dance."

And with an earth shaking roar; Tristian and the dragon charged.

**See ya next time. (evil chuckle)**


	8. Chapter 8-Heated dancing

**I swear to you all that this chapter has been on my mind since I posted the last one. Umm… I lied to you when I said like five more chapters when it's like maybe one or two. Sorry but I truly didn't not expect this story to be so well received. ( and know that you people have made my many recent bad days better with your reviews) I'm at an end of my ideas for this story. All I got left is the final fight which turns out to be not that "final" ish and some romantic stuff which is not really my forte. I am at war with myself on how I want this story to end because I have to really good ideas. 1, Tristian live and 2, Tristian dies. Your choice. But I will most likely post the other ending as an epilogue or something, if I feel like you made a stupid choice. But seriously I am well aware of how much some of you like this story and feel so bad that It's coming to an end so soon. I do have two new stories in mind. One is about the newish game of Destiny (which is really fun by the way) and of Next Gen HP. The ending of this very short chapter (soooooo sorry) is very suggestive while no actions actually take place but your opinion would be greatly appreciated on your idea on it. I will try to provide a far richer chapter next time. Love to all of ya and see you next time.**

Chifuyu, using Vanishing Demon, sprang up to Tristian and forced him off of Shadou. Spinning in mid-air, Tristian swung his blade with…a pitiful amount of power. After a few more blow were exchanged, Chifuyu concluded that Tristian wasn't using any of the Final Moments techniques. She wondered why for a moment before her question was blatantly answered. Tristian tripped over himself as he landed. Being barely four meters from the boy, Chifuyu lowered her sword and gave Tristian a look.

"You're not Tristian."

Whoever was in Tristian's body gave her a smirk that could not belong to Tristian.

"Whaddo ya mean."

Before he finished, Chifuyu was already in front of him and in the process of executing Last Breath, second technique of the Final Moments. …There! Those violet eyes hardened and with familiar speed, slammed a knee into her stomach with such force; he flung her back to her starting position. Skidding the last half meter, Chifuyu looked up and saw Tristian looking at his own hands with a look of utter amazement.

"I knew he was strong but I've never witness him move that fast before." As he said those words, Chifuyu had an idea. If the being currently using Tristian couldn't keep up with the Final Moments' speed then she'll just need to move faster than Tristian's natural reaction time. Granted it was going to be a challenge but doable.

Stabbing her sword into the ground, Chifuyu closed her eyes and felt the world around her slow down. She could describe everything around her in detail; from Shadou roaring off in the distance to the flowers wilting under her foot. Everything had to be just perfect for this to work; if it didn't…well Tristian and Shadou will be dead and two barely contained murders would no longer be on the face of this earth. At this thought, Chifuyu felt a pang of sadness, she would miss Tristian terribly. He was the Ichika of the world Ichika never knew. Compared to most people in that world of shadows, Tristian was an unusually considerate. While he would always kill his target no matter who it is, he took into account how the target's death would affect those around them and if he deemed the surrounding party worthy; the target's death always looked like natural causes. Among other thoughts she would not entertain about someone nearly a decade younger than her.

She opened her eyes and bolted forward at unimaginable speeds. As she appeared in front of Tristian, she dared a glance up at his face to see those enchanting violet eyes and nearly faltered in her technique. Those amazing eyes stared at her in mild amusement as every strike was blocked and returned. With every second they were connected by their blades a conversation took place.

"_Where's the other one?_"

"_Shadou is devoting her full attention to her Dragon form."_

"_What is she after?"_

"_the same thing I was."_

"_What happened."_

"_You."_

Chifuyu instantly knew she made a mistake when she overstepped for a side-slash. Tristian stepped closer and wrapped his free hand around the back of her neck. Being slightly taller than her, Chifuyu had to look into his eyes as electricity arced through her body at his chest. Even when he slammed his head into hers. Responding with a kick to his knee to topple him. They hit the ground at the same time; rolling and clashing blades as they got up. It was a beautiful dance; they knew each other on a level more intimate than lovers. They knew the beating of the other's heart, the rhythm of their breathing, the way their muscles tense when they move. It was a state of understanding another human being that rarely occurs at all.

They continued as the world around them moved at the same crawling pace, Chifuyu and Tristian continued their dance. Spinning, slashing, punching, stabbing, kicking, flipping, repeat. In the back of Chifuyu's mind, there was worry of Ichika and the others but all her attention was focused on Tristian; everything about him. His brown hair was drenched in sweat and his shirt had disappeared somewhere in the fray. She could feel the cuts into her shirt and the tears in her leggings. Despite the speed and ferocity in which they fought, Chifuyu heart was beating and a regular pace.

"How do you do this to me?" she asked.

Tristian chuckled, "You don't know the half of it."

Chifuyu looked down and her entire body exploded in heat.

**-ciao Darkuriel**


	9. Chapter 9-always a bigger fish

**So first things first, I must apologize for the weird chapter couple weeks ago. I have nothing else to say other that I hope that this chapter is better and more enjoyable. As always love and thanks for all the support. See you next time.**

**Houki pov**

Houki didn't know what to do when Tristian and Miss Orimura began to disappear. Not that she had any time to really think about it. The massive black dragon was charging straight for Charlotte and Laura. She activate her IS and hoped it would be fast enough to make it.

As she flew beside the dragon, Houki was able to truly see how big this thing was. Nearly the size of a small oil tanker, the dragon was incredibly fast and agile. Houki smirked as she blew by the dragon at the last second and snatched her two friends from the jaws of death. (Ha-ha get it.)

"RAAAAAAAH!" an angry roar of something black blurred by her and smashed into the dragon; forcing it to the side quite easily, sending up a giant cloud of dust. The three girls just stared into the cloud, hoping to catch sight of the thing that could force such a gigantic machine so easy. A very tall and wide outline became visible in the dust and it began to move. Houki and the others readied their ISs for whatever was coming their way. What they didn't expect was a two-and-a-half meter tall black man with a huge axe to come out and begin to swear.

"Huh" all the girls said as the same time. The man looked over to them and bee-lined for them. Houki stepped forward in front of her friends and raised her swords. He stopped just outside of Houki's reached and asked in a gruff voice.

"Has anyone seen a purple eyed bastard with one hell of an anger management problem?"

Houki was rendered speechless. How did Tristian know this titan of a man? And to confuse her even more, the lady from earlier today stepped forward in a military uniform.

"Most likely, he's over there, George."

The woman said pointing to an area that seem strangely unaffected by the chaos before them. In fact the dragon seemed to be avoiding that area entirely. Houki grew curious; she detached one of her "wings" and sent it straight into the area. About thirty meters away it was batted away by an invisible force.

"Ah." Was all the black man said. Charlotte, Laura and Houki stared at the man as he turned to the dragon. The beast charged and the man batted it aside with unnerving ease. The girls stared slack-jaw at this extraordinary display of strength. The man sigh and cracked every bone in his neck.

"Well, might as well deal with this annoyance before I kill him."

The axe was shifted and the man let loose a roar that rivaled the dragons and they began to tussle. The woman laughed and the girls turned to look at her smiling face.

"Oh don't worry this is a normal day for those two."

Laura cocked her head, "Who?"

The woman just smiled.

**Chifuyu pov**

Chifuyu was furious. That damned boy had played a little joke on her; naughty for sure but entirely unneeded. She flew around in a circle as they continued their dance. At one point, she could've sworn Shinonono's IS was batted away by Tristian. Not a few moments later a familiar roar causing Tristian to skid to a halt and stare over were Shadou was.

"Well shit." Was all he said before his attention returned to her. Momentarily forgetting that she had stopped as well, Chifuyu was surprised when Tristian vanished and reappeared behind her. Before she could react, several bullets zipped by and Tristian spun away.

Chifuyu was even more shocked when she looked at her old friend, Jasmine standing with Shinonono, Bodewing and Dunois.

"Hey there Chi-Chi."

Chifuyu winced at the endearment. Why in hell was she here? Did Tristian…? Oh no he didn't! she turned and looked at him. even though he had the most serious face on, she caught him shooting glances at Jasmine.

"Who did she bring?" she demanded. Tristian shrugged and sprang towards her. This time she was ready; sidestepping the thrust; Chifuyu grabbed Tristian's wrist and slammed her fist in his face. she watched him fly back and after a second she charged after him, covering the distance in mere moments, Chifuyu was nearly impaled by a large curved blade. Tristian leapt up with a scythe in his hands. Chifuyu cocked an eyebrow; the scythe was not a weapon he used often and it surprised her that he would put himself at such a disadvantage. She barely caught that smug grin before he charged.

Their blades once again sent sparks into the air. Tristian could barely keep up as she vented her anger on him. Tristian received several non-fatal cuts on his body as he couldn't keep up. His scythe just couldn't beat the speed of her sword. It took too much time for him to bring the blade around to block the fast thrust and slashes of the katana.

"Why are you using that weapon?" she growled as Tristian received another cut to his arm. Tristian jumped back, panting. His chest heaved but his stance technique and posture was corrected. Chifuyu could tell that using this unfamiliar weapon was tiring for the young boy. She didn't understand; what did that roar earlier have to do with Tristian's weapon choice? Well, one way or another, she'd find out

**Tristian pov**

Tristian's body ached all over. Not to mention the splitting headache, Shadou gave him when she decided to test the limits of his body and failing. And now he had to deal with George, the black giant, who had a knack for getting on his nerves. Let's forget the fact that he trained Tristian for the tender age of four.

Tristian let out a slow breath as he pushed everything out of his mind except the sole mission of defeating Chifuyu. If he did that then maybe…just maybe he could survive on his own against that man. His gazed narrowed and the only woman stronger than him became the center of his entire being. His scythe disappeared and his sword returned. Tristian relaxed as his body swayed in the slight breeze; every movement no longer was a conscious thought, more like he was attuned to the earth below him, the air around him and all he could think of was Chifuyu.

_NOW!_

Tristian moved faster than he ever had before; Chifuyu was within reach and Tristian reacted. Nine consecutive strike with in a heartbeat. The most deadly sword technique in the world, The Rise of the Nine Headed Dragon. Tristian would've felt Chifuyu die by his hand if something hadn't flicked him aside.

Tristian could vouch for anyone in the future; being slammed into the wall at high speed is not something that could be considered comfortable. He felled down in one heap of bruises and looked up at the black wall of muscle that had reduced him to such a state. Tristian growled as the man began to walk towards him.

"Is this what you've amount to Tristian? Twelve years of training gone to waste because you couldn't contain your anger? How pitiful have you become?"

The fact that he was he in front of him meant two things; one, he defeated Shadou with all so apparent ease and two, Tristian really didn't have a chance against the behemoth. Struggling to his feet, Tristian glared at his mentor. He had no words to speak; this was no time for speaking, more like for surviving. None of the Final Moment techniques could hurt him and his Nine Headed Dragon was nowhere near powerful enough to do anything lasting. The only things he could use was Vanishing Demon and Last Breath's speed to dodge and survive.

Tristian gripped his sword as he assumed a defensive stance. George just laughed at the audacity of the child before him. Tristian made the split second decision to commit suicide by attacking

**George pov**

"Do you think you can survive?" he asked. He knew Tristian to be reckless and uncaring when it came to his own life but never to this degree. He hefted his axe and rested it on his shoulder; faintly impressed that Tristian didn't flinch. The boy had a perfect reasonable fear of him. George knew himself well enough to say that he put the boy the seven different kinds of hell and the final two were standing before him.

"Do not wish for an easy life, pray for the strength to endure a harsh one." That piece of wisdom threw George through a loop. Tristian was not one to spout random wisdom unless he was fully aware how desperate the situation. George smiled; desperate men always fought with strength far beyond comprehension. He brought his axe down and cut of Tristian as he tried to get behind him. he watched as Tristian leapt back to avoid being cut in half, but to only be heel kicked in to a wall some yards away.

Curious, George turned around and observed the small group of kids that had gathered. Five girls and one boy. George noted the boy's badly hidden look of glee; so Tristian failed in making friends as per usual. He should've have killed the boy with his parents. But like back then, those purple eyes burned with something that he didn't understand. The bloodlust and desire to survive was something he understood perfectly but there was something else that baffled the old man. What was inside this child to drive him to survive after so long. Any normal child would have either died or given up after two years, four at most but that little purple sit survive and became a globally recognized assassin and renowned swordsman. Eventually becoming the Black Dragon was something he never thought possible and yet he remained alone; stained with blood and unable to forget. George felt it was his duty as his mentor to free this child from such a heavy burden.

He watched as Tristian charged again. This time dodging his axe and foot, the child managed to get within striking distance before George denied him the chance. The ground cracked underneath the force George forced upon Tristian's body. Yet the boy fought back; he squirmed beneath George's hand and to his surprise managed to fracture his wrist as he rolled out from under the prison. Tristian rolled to his feet even as blood dripped down his face. George saw that Tristian's right leg was trembling and his left arm was limp against his side. Great now he was facing a broken body…just what he needed.

"I…refuse…to…d…die." Tristian managed as his breathing came out in short sharp gasps. Rupture of the lung. Tristian didn't have much time left to fight much less live. It was time to decide whether to let him die with dignity or just slaughter him. George's train of thought was interrupted but a small fist forcing to the side. A dead weight fell against his chest as Tristian fell to the ground, only to get up again.

"I…Still…have…thing…to…do." He said as he punched George's midriff. The sound of bone crunching told him that Tristian had just broken his wrist. He watched as Tristian threw his left leg at his knee and all that happened was Tristian falling down, nearly dead.

So this was the extent of his will. Impressive, worthy of remembrance for generations to come. Now Tristian can be free of the burden that only a few could handle. George's axe rose through the air slowly and then begun its decent.

CLANG! Click.

Two sounds that halted the impeding execution as his axe was met by the blade of another, to his surprise. The boy he saw earlier stood in front of him with his IS deployed struggling to his axe from killing Tristian. Three barrels pointed to the back of his head as some red eyed girl stood on his shoulders with the tip of some sort of spear pressing against his bald head and a short Chinese girl had a bladed staff against his neck.

"Why do you try to kill him even though he can't fight back?" The boy asked through clenched teeth. George raised his eyebrow. He was not under the impression that there were people who would fight to keep him alive.

"Why do you want him to live?" George asked back. He watched the war in his eyes. So maybe Tristian was truly without friends.

"I can't just stand by and watch someone kill someone who can't fight back."

This made George laughed, "So what about earlier when he slaughtered those people in the Café?"

The boy flinched. George snorted and pulled his axe back against his shoulder. The boy didn't shift as he readied for another strike. George grabbed the blade and pulled it away from his neck. Shaking off the girl on his shoulders, George eyes widened to see it was Tatenashi Katana Sarashiki. the girl Tristian refused to kill. Strange…strange indeed.

He spotted jasmine and Chifuyu further ahead staring him down silently with a dangerous look in their eyes. George knew that silent women was possibly the most dangerous thing in the world. He walked away from the site of carnage with his hands raised in surrender but against his better nature he left the group with a warning.

"I will be back."

Would he really? Doubtful but hey a guy has to have some entertainment in his life. And the look on the children's faces would be enough for weeks to come.

**OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH cliffhanger! Will he survive? Will he not? HEHEHEHE! Torture for you all!**


	10. Chapter 10-A new Chapter part 1

**Hello people. Sorry for the long upload time and this time I have a pretty good reason (At least in my mind). I have been attempting to be a normal High school student and put myself out there in the market for girls. After several very confusing encounters I have come to the conclusion that girls my age have yet to understand that most guys are oblivious to hints or "signs". Girls if ya like us, tell us. Simple, easy and really effective. Anywho, this chapter is really just fluff and so will be the next few chapters. Fortunately for you, I have found new inspiration during PT with the Marines in my area. So This story will not be left with such a crappy ending. And now as a result, I sincerely hope that these chapters will begin to make a lot more sense. If not Tell me what was confusing. And on that note, This chapter is a wee bit confusing because I couldn't really decide how old to make Chifuyu for this chapter. So in this story, Ichika, Tristian and the girls are seventeen and Chifuyu is twenty six. So enjoy and Many Many thanks for putting up with my massive case of writer's block and I hope you enjoy and can't for the reviews. **

**Houki pov**

Houki stalked the halls of the academy. It's been over a month since Tristian had gone on a rampage and nearly killed himself against the mysterious man. She was confused beyond words; how did that man know Tristian, Why was Tristian seemingly hell-bent on killing Ms. Orimura and how in hell did he learn the three most deadliest sword techniques in the world. These three things will be pulled out of Ms. Orimura or her Latino friend.

She walked up to the infirmary door and threw it open. As usual the Latino chick was sitting next to Tristian's bandaged wrapped body. He had yet to come out of the coma even if his body had healed at an excessive rate. The woman looked up at her with black eyes. she wore a thin t-shirt and tight jeans; that emphasized every curve on her body.

Houki stood on the opposite side of the bed and leaned over till her face was inches from the woman's.

"You will explain what happened and who that was!"

The only thing she got in return was an amused snort and a hair flip. Completely infuriated, Houki reached over Tristian's bed, grabbed the woman's shirt and dragged her to her side. Houki got even closer to the woman's face; enough to kiss her.

"You will tell me."

A smug smirk slowly spread on that perfect face and Houki fought the desire to punch her in the face.

"And why is that?" that enchanting voice mocked Houki's very being.

"That's enough Jasmine. No need to torture the girl." Ms. Orimura's voice chided as she walked into the room. Over the past month, Houki had noticed the bags under Ms. Orimura's eyes as she looked caringly at Tristian's prone body. She had pushed everyone in the class harder and longer and overall ran herself in to the ground more so than anyone else.

"We're telling them anyway."

Houki's eyes widened as Ms. Orimura walked out of the room and the woman, jasmine smiled at Houki as she left as well. What was this!? After avoiding this very subject for a month and now they suddenly decide that Houki and the others get to know?! This just angered her more. Houki bolted after them and when she caught up; they were in front of a conference room. Laura, Cecilia, Charlotte, Ichika, Tatenashi, and Rin were already there waiting impatiently.

Ms. Orimura opened the door and motioned for them to enter. The girls and Ichika filed in silently and occupied the seats closest to the door while Jasmine and Ms. Orimura were on the opposite side of the room. For several seconds there was nothing but tense, awkward silence until Ms. Orimura finally spoke.

"What do you want to know?"

Before Houki could speak, Ichika shot to his feet, "How do you know that bastard!?"

Jasmine glared at Ichika and made to stand up but Ms. Orimura held her. Houki was mildly annoyed at Ichika speaking out before her but it was a valid question and she too wanted to know the answer. Houki stared at Ms. Orimura contemplated on what to say. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

**Begin flashback**

_Chifuyu age: 19_

_Chifuyu was walking back home from the dojo. The Mondo Grosso was a goal that was now in sight. Maybe a year or more of training and she'd feel ready. The sun had long since set and once again, Ichika had to take care of himself. Chifuyu felt horrible that he had be alone every night since she got sponsored as Japan's Representative Candidate. _

_She walked down the road in silence, thinking about how she could make it up when someone called out for her._

"_Miss! Would you like to buy a new cellular device?"_

_A hooded man stood at an alleyway and Chifuyu could see a devious smirk on his face. Chifuyu sighed; there has been several scams lately and the police had yet to catch up. She considered if she should do a public service. Deciding against it, Chifuyu ignored him and tried to walk past him, but the man grabbed her wrist._

"_Ma'am, you should really consider this purchase. It could be a good one."_

_Chifuyu shoot the man an annoyed look which the man completely ignored. The man's smile didn't go away as he began to pull her to the alleyway. Chifuyu stepped towards the man and latched her free hand on to his wrist, crushing the bones painfully._

"_Let me go." She ordered. The man cried out and let go instantly. Chifuyu was already walking away before he could spout apologizes. She continued on her normal path home when something caught her eye. On a playground across the street at the playground; the swings and other toys were moving with one constant blur connecting them. Chifuyu stopped to stare at what was happening. It took her a second to figure out why there was some brown haired kid running around the playground._

_Chifuyu was impressed that this young boy was moving at a speed that most people couldn't achieve in their lifetime. She crossed the street and watched as the boy ran. Chifuyu noted all the stances and the way he moved. He did everything right and yet he looked so frustrated. After maybe ten minutes, the boy stopped by the swings. He was panting hard and the shirt he was wearing was drenched in sweat._

"_You shouldn't work yourself to hard." She said and the boy spun around with a hard look in his purple eyes. He took several steps back to put much more distance between them. Chifuyu gave the boy a critical eye as a slight breeze blew her hair into her eyes; blocking her view for a mere second._

("You're saying you met him as he attacked you" Houki furrowed her brow in anger. Ichika was interrupting a story. His sister's no less! Show some respect idiot.)

_Chifuyu bent effortlessly to evade the attack. The boy, to her surprise, used his forward momentum to roll mid-air and brought his heel down like a hammer to her collarbone. She grunted as he used his other foot to launch himself a distance away. Chifuyu rubbed the area between her shoulder and neck gently. The kid had an unusual amount of strength and the technique to use it in a devastating way._

_Chifuyu grinned. This kid presents an unusual sight; a boy about Ichika's age was fighting on a skill level that was hard to come by. Yet those eyes were oddly familiar; she could've sworn she has seen that hard look somewhere. Suddenly she remembered. Maybe a year or so ago, at the international junior kendo competition, the other finalist had her wrist broken when she tried a very complicated technique. The medics were almost on her when a brown haired, purple eyed kid appeared out of nowhere and stopped them with a single glare._

"_You were with Jasmine, last year, weren't you?"_

_The boy's hard look instantly shifted into one of confusion. He lowered his arms a fraction of inch as he looked her up and down then let his arms fall limp by his side._

"_I appreciate you letting Jasmine accept her defeat with dignity."_

_Chifuyu watched the boy walk away with a regal stance. He disappeared into the shadows and a new voice spoke out that brought Chifuyu to the same place as those eyes did._

"_I hope he didn't bug you too much."_

_Chifuyu turned around to see the Latino girl walking up to her. Chifuyu noted the flashy black dress, the perfectly done make-up and the guy waiting by the car not too far up the street._

_Chifuyu genuinely smiled at the girl, "No, Not at all. He an interesting child for sure but sweet in a way."_

_The girl chuckled softly, "Just as a warning, He's going to try to kill you for the rest of your life."_

_Chifuyu cocked an eyebrow at the strange declaration._

"_And why is that?"_

"_Cause you're stronger than him. And there's only person he tolerates as the strongest is not you."_

_Chifuyu let loose a soft chuckle herself, "And how should I take this?"_

_The answer was immediate and completely heartfelt._

"_As a compliment. He recognizes the fact that he can't beat you and will train until he can beat you. You're now someone's goal, Chifuyu Orimura, be glad and teach him what you can."_

_Chifuyu watched the girl; Jasmine the boy had called her, with a confused look. That made no sense at all. Little did she know how much that boy would be a part of her life in so many different ways._

**End Flashback**

Houki pondered the details of the story she'd just heard. It makes almost ironical sense that those two meet in a fight. Given how good at it they both are. Houki had watched Ichika's face throughout the story and other than his one outburst had remained silent with an angry face.

"How many times did he attempt to kill you?" Laura asked with a barely repressed look of anger in her eyes. Chifuyu and Jasmine looked at each other and shared a soft chuckle before answering.

"I lost count a long time ago but if you want the exact number you'd have to ask him yourself when he wakes."

Houki noticed that this had no desirable on Ichika. His face turned a deep shade of red as his anger increased. He clenched and unclenched his left hand several times before sitting down.

"How many more stories are there about him."

"Many." Chifuyu responded.

"Tell me them all."

**Tristian's pov**

Tristian was swinging his legs over the edge of the bed before his eyes were full open. His hand were undoing the bandages around his head as he took stock of the room he was in. he noted that he was in the Academy's infirmary and the more important fact was that his gauntlets were on the night table. Almost as a second nature, Tristian slipped them on and clicked the metal arm part close. His visor was around his eyes and he did a systems check.

Tristian noticed something was wrong immediately. He couldn't sense Shadou. He did a check on the black box and saw the IS armor and second shift was gone; leaving only his sword and his spears with only a message as an explanation.

_Dear Tristian,_

_ I took the liberty of erasing the conscious known as Shadou and left you with all you need to become even stronger. Have fun, enjoy your new freedom and say hi to Houki for me_

_ -Tabane Shinonono_

Tristian sighed and smiled at the same time. Once again, he had finished a tough chapter in his life.

"Now," he thought as he summoned his sword, "Time to find an even tougher one."

Tristian left the infirmary in only bandages and quickly returned with his tanned face blushing profusely as he scoured the room for some pants.

**-PS I'm looking for another OC to be the main enemy for the new plot. Please send me whatever you want and I'll decide which one I think fits what I have in mind best. Thank you once again and much love**

**-Darkuriel**


	11. Chapter 11-A new chapter part 2

**Hey guys here are another fluff chapter. Hopefully next chapter the one where the first antagonist makes an official appearance. This chapter may appear confusing… and I apologize because everything I post is confusing to some people. There is some important stuff in here like Tristian's new toys and a very important limitation. Anyways I still need one more female OC to act as the antagonist. I got my male. So if you have ideas review it in. **

**Tristian's pov**

Tristian sat in his shed at the back of the IS Academy, scrolling through the data on his IS. While Tabane Shinonono had really taken Shadou and her armor; she left several High-density Particle Manipulation equations for Tristian to troll through. For hours he had sat there learning how to manipulate the IS's shield to be used for other purposes. For instance, he could rub the energy together to create something close to controlled lightning and Fire.

He didn't even look up from the screen when someone entered his room and noisily walked about his room.

"Do you have a reason for being here Tabane?" He asked in a monotone voice. The pinkette looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Why do I need a reason to see a good friend of mine?" There was a hint of insulted pride in her voice which Tristian ignored.

"The last time you visited me, you handed me the most dangerous AI in the world. Forgive me for being a wee bit cautious."

Tabane raspberries him, "I knew you'd be strong enough for her."

Tristian sighed and vanished from his seat. Tabane's hair was blown softly to the side as Tristian appeared behind her. His eyes were closed as Tabane flinch slightly at his voice.

"Why are you here?" he repeated.

Tabane walked up to the computer to put some distance between her and him.

"I thought you'd like some better armor, so I designed two personal battle suits for you to use."

Tristian's eyes slowly opened to Tabane's furious typing. He remained still as he looked over her shoulder and read the battle information on one of the suits she was talking about.

Intrigue, Tristian raised his left hand and spoke the name of the armor he wishes to don.

"Kami no shomei batoruama."

White lightning engulfed his entire left arm and Tristian felt something strange weight his arm down. Suddenly the lightning disappeared and Tristian looked at his arm with a disbelieving look on his face. His arm was covered from fingertip to shoulder in this white scale armor. His fingers were like talons and a small blade jutted out from his elbow. In all actuality, Tristian would say it looked like a dragon's leg more than an armor covered arm.

He looked at Tabane with the same look as she regarded her work with an approving eye, "There! I think that you are now suitably reimbursed for the loss of Shadou."

Tristian deactivated the armor and raised his right arm. Tabane jumped forward and pushed his arm back down to his side.

"I'd rather you test that one when I'm gone. Which is now."

Tristian turned his head to watch Tabane bolt out of his room with one final energetic wave. He looked back to his left hand and ever so slowly an evil grin spread across Tristian's face as a maniacal look entered his eyes and a low laughter rumbled out of his chest.

Several thousand miles and an ocean away, stood a hooded figure as he stared out on to the horizon.

"I'm coming for you, Black Dragon. And this time I will win."

**Charlotte pov**

Charlotte walked out of the class as the final bell rang. After Ms. Orimura had told them all the stores of Tristian she had; Charlotte was unsure about how to feel about him. She understood that killing was something that was instilled into him at a young age and that he tried to avoid unneeded civilian kills. But he still killed several people in cold blood and had left several acres of the Academy in ruins as a result of his rampage.

"Hey Charlotte!" Laura called. Charlotte turned and saw Laura walking towards her in the same military cadence she always does.

"We're heading to help Ichika with his training. Do you wish to come?"

Charlotte smiled. It was always a good portion of her day when she could spend it with Ichika.

"Sure thing."

Together they made their way over to Arena 3. When they got outside they could hear some faint cheering off in the distance. Laura voiced her wonder while Charlotte ignored it. They got to the arena with no trouble. They changed out and walked outside to see Houki and Cecilia already sparring against Ichika. Charlotte activated her IS and joined the fight. Hours flew by as they sparred.

The sun was just touching the sea when Ichika called quits. Everyone went to change and take a shower. Charlotte was still drying herself off and still confused about Tristian. The sparring had pushed him out of her mind and brought some blessed silence. Now that her mind had slowly brought back the confusion, Charlotte still couldn't decide.

She dressed out and headed back to her room. She thought of everything to keep him out of her mind. She thought about the upcoming trip to the beach/amusement park. What she would wear and how would she spend her time?

The sound of cheers snapped Charlotte out of her thoughts. What was going on that required for…three hours? Charlotte jogged over to where the cheers were coming from and soon found herself standing behind a giant crowd of students.

"Get him!"

"Kill 'em!"

Show that sexist bastard!"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. There was only one person who the student would call a sexist bastard. She braced herself and shoved through the crowd. There were several gasps of shock and surprise, along as curses and other profanities. After what seemed like an endless sea of people, Charlotte popped out in the front and saw Tatenashi and Jasmine fighting Tristian.

Tatenashi and Jasmine flew at Tristian. He blocked or deflected every blow with unnerving ease and there was a casual smile as he engaged in a conversation with them while fighting. Charlotte stood there paralyzed as Tristian calmly and easily fought two seasoned fighters. The two girls were drenched in sweat while Tristian wasn't even breathing hard. Another thing she couldn't believe was his speed. While she'd seen it before, the events in which he had moved that fast had been so fast, her brain hadn't really believed what she had seen. But now, seeing him vanish from one spot and appear instantly at some other spot. His limbs would blur as he blocked attacks from both women.

More hours passed as these three fought. Only once did the two of them catch Tristian off guard. Tatenashi had been blown off by Tristian and Jasmine swept his legs out from under him. Tatenashi nimbly jumped and used her weight to force Tristian to the ground, but right before they touched the ground, Tristian disappeared and Tatenashi hit the ground. Jasmine let loose a grunt as Tristian slammed his heel into her gut in a spinning kick.

Not too long after Jasmine had to leave. Deciding that he'd tortured them long enough, Charlotte heard him saying something along the lines of that they'll continue later. After that Tristian pulled Tatenashi in to a heated kiss. Charlotte could do nothing other than stare and blush. It looked like Tristian was putting his entire being into the kiss. Suddenly it wasn't Tristian and Tatenashi but Her and Ichika.

Charlotte shook her head furiously to rid herself of those thoughts. When she opened her eyes Tristian was gone and Tatenashi was panting even harder.

"Jackass." Was all she said before she walked off in the direction of the dormitories. The crowd slowly trickled away and Charlotte was sure that there would be rumors about the kiss tomorrow in class. She, herself, soon found herself on her bed falling asleep.

**Houki pov**

Houki woke up to her alarm and went through her normal routine. She was ready when the lights in her room flickered and a faint boom echoed through the air. She looked up to the ceiling, wondering if there was an accident nearby. Casting the curiosity aside, Houki went and had a fairly quiet breakfast. Ichika was just barely waking up while Cecilia quietly talked to him about some new sandwiches she wanted him to try. Laura was…being Laura. And Charlotte had this embarrassed look and was blushing a lot. She wondered what was on her classmate's mind. Deciding not to ask just yet, Houki finished her meal quietly. They all finished around the same time and headed to class together. When they got there, Ms. Yamada and Ms. Orimura were discussing the lesson today.

As Houki sat down she stifled a yawn. She was very tired today and she didn't know why. The rest of class trickled in before the bell rang. Ms. Yamada took roll and when she was done; she stepped down from the podium and Ms. Orimura stood on it.

"Today, we're jumping ahead a bit to give you advanced lesson of High-density energy particles."

She was met with silence. Taking this as a sign to move on she brought of a screen that had her sister on it. The picture moved as Tabane moved back and waved to the class.

"Hellllooo everyone. I'm Tabane the Genius nice to meet you. Today, I will be showing how the shield of your IS can be used for more than just a shield. Question?"

One girl raised her hand and Tabane cheerfully called on her.

"How can the IS's shield be used for something other than the defense of the IS?"

Tabane clapped her hands and every student jumped in shock. Tabane laughed delightedly.

"Excellent question. Well that's exactly what I'm going to show you."

Another screen popped out and on this on showed Tristian staring at a computer screen typing. His brown hair was sticking up in all places and it looked like he just jumped out of bed. His chest was fully exposed as he wore no shirt and there was something that caught her attention when Tristian turned around to look at another computer. A tattoo. It was on the back of his neck and would have been hidden by the length of his hair. It was a sword with two black dragons spiraling around it.

"I'd appreciate it if you gave me some warning to being interrupted." Tristian said still facing the other computer. He ran a hand through his hair and the tattoo was hidden as his hair fell down. His spun back to face the camera and he looked annoyed. "The new toys you gave me; where did you find those equations for the energy particle manipulation?"

Tabane harrumphed, "I created them."

Tristian cocked an eyebrow before his purple eyes moved to another screen.

"I have a question for Tristian." A small voice spoke. The entire class including Tabane and Tristian looked at the small girl. She had no real defining features and her voice could barely be heard.

"Is it true, you kissed Tatenashi Sarashiki last night?"

The entire class turned to look at Tristian and the small smirk that he had on his face. His eyes never looked at the screen as he grunted affirmative. The class exploding into whispers and Ms. Orimura just shook her head. Tristian finished typing and stood up.

He walked over to a platform and summoned his sword. At this Tabane began to explain what Tristian planned to do.

"What Tristian is going to attempt is to control the energy that makes up your shield and weaponize it."

"Where did the tattoo come from?" Ichika asked suddenly. Houki was now irked; Ichika was interrupting an educational demonstration and he was curious about Tristian's body art. She looked at Tristian hoping to see some annoyance but it looked like he barely heard Ichika…until he vaguely answered.

"Ask your sister. She has it to."

All eyes turned to Ms. Orimura as she glared at Tristian.

"They don't need to know about my body art, Tristian." She scolded. Tristian just shrugged and fell into a wide footed stance with his sword arm extending in front of him. The blade was parallel to the ground and the air around him began to shimmer.

"System command, activate energy containment field."

A light blue light formed an orb around Tristian as what looked like liquid light, swirling around the sword. Tristian grunted and the Light sharpened and became like lightning arcing up and down the blade and Tristian's arm.

"A resounding success, don't you think Tristian." Tabane stated more than asked. Tristian lowered his blade, which was still engulfed in lightning, "But you must know the limit of how much your body can handle that?"

Tristian sighed and bounced his head around like he was thinking.

"I'd say about fifteen minutes on my own."

Tabane looked surprised, "Not bad."

Tristian let loose a snort as his breathing became heavier.

"I have no idea how you managed this, Shinonono but I like it."

Tabane's face turned serious though her tone was still playful, "Now don't kill anyone with it."

At this Tristian laughed, "that's like asking you to stop being smart, Shinonono. Don't ask me to be something I'm not."

A shiver ran through Houki. She knew Tristian was a murderer but after Chifuyu had told them all those stories, she had pushed that fact back into her mind but seeing that grin and that evil look in his eyes. There was no denying it anymore; killing was a part of his being, something he did as easy as breathing. She would need to be careful and watch him more closely. Tristian let the energy dissipate and stepped off the platform and smiled evilly at the class.

"Well class that's all for today. No homework and girls, just some advice. If you don't want any surprises stay far away from me."

And like that he was gone. The screen disappeared and Tabane chuckled nervously.

"Well, yeah. Have a nice day and Houki, Love ya." Tabane's screen disappeared and the room was silent except Ms. Orimura's sigh.

"What the hell has she done?"

**U.S.S Roosevelt, Pacific Ocean**

A cloaked figure stood by the rail of the aircraft carrier. The setting sun made his green eyes shine with a devious gleam. The wind pulled back his hood slightly so the light of the dying sun lit the bottom half his face; there was a cheerful smile. He was heading to the defeat of his rival. There were heavy foot falls as a U.S Navy sailor rushed up the walkway.

"Hey kid you shouldn't be on this ship. How did you get aboard?"

The sailor gripped the kid's shoulders and jerked him towards him. The hood fell down and reveal a teenage face with emerald green eyes and a fox like smile. The boy gripped the sailor's face in his left hand and crushed the sailor's skull with only his fingers. The boy grinned like mad as the soldier screamed and died at his feet. As more soldiers came to investigate the scream, the last thing they saw was a skinny boy and fell to crushing power of his fists.

**Japan, Tristian's pov**

Tristian cleaned his blade on the shirt of one of the yakuza members who had tried to mug him. His blood was boiling. He had a new toy and he wanted to find an opponent that could test it to the limits. He sent his sword back to his IS and knelt over the bodies of mangled men.

"A shame really." He sighed, "In ten years or so you could've been a decent warmup."

He stood and began to walk away when his phone rang. Tristian pulled it out and answered.

"Yello."

It was George, "You still alive?"

Tristian sighed, "You wouldn't have called if you weren't sure if I had survived or not."

George chuckled, "True."

"What do you want."

"Someone is coming for you."

If there was one thing Tristian like about George, it would be the fact that he didn't like small talk too much.

"Who?" Tristian asked.

"Don't know nor do I care but I know he's strong."

This got Tristian's attention. George didn't openly say many people were strong. Tristian grinned.

"How strong?"

"In terms of brute strength…more than me."

Tristian stopped dead. Someone with more muscle than George? No way in hell.

"When?"

"Soon."

Again Tristian smiled. So he wouldn't have to search at all for this person at all. They would come for him. The very thought of the fight made his blood ignite. George said his farewell and hung up the phone. Tristian put his phone back in his pocket and began to walk out of the dim alley.

"You'll pay!" a young boy shouted. Tristian turned to look at the small black haired eight year old, "You'll pay for his death!"

Tristian Vanished over to the boy and squatted to his level. Tears streamed down the boy's face mixed in with some blood from the bodies. The boy trembled in fear as the demon who slaughtered his brother and friends was so close. And practically jumped when he felt Tristian's hand on his head.

"Feel that rage?"

The boy nodded. Tristian smiled.

"Never forget that rage. Let it fester and when your older and stronger, find me and I'll give you a death worthy of your rage."

Tristian stood up and left the newborn killer where he stood. This was not his time driving someone into the intoxicating rage of revenge. His mind went back to the green eyes that burned with an intensity that matched his own. The bodies of that boy's family were all around him…or the pieces of them anyway. Tristian decided it was time to go home for now. He reeled his high and took a breath; effectively cooling his blood. He had just left the alley when a scream of pure anguish and anger ripped through the night. Just like that night, it signaled the birth of a demon.

**Seriously I need ideas**


	12. Chapter 12-Till Monday

**Okay so here is whatever chapter this happens to be and I hope you like it. I will get to developing the new character in later chapters but in this one I wanted him to match Tristian's bloodthirstiness and overall desire to destroy the world. Moving on, ya know the drill; please review and see ya next time. Oh and the beginning get a little flashy but nothing to serious. just a warning.**

**Houki POV**

Houki was in a bind. The school dance was at the beginning of next week and she didn't have a date. This is the only time in the school year where the admin allows the students bring boys. She really wanted to ask Ichika but the entire school wanted to ask him. No one dared ask Tristian for they feared being skewered by the Student Council President's lance. They had been caught making out in the mechanics building and since then the rumors had flown every which way but the truth. Not the truth was any less obscure but Houki hoped it was just a Boyfriend/Girlfriend kind of thing; not what the rumors made it out to be.

Speaking of Tristian, Houki looked down at the envelope in her hand. Addressed to Tristian, that Jasmine woman had asked her to deliver this to him. She had spent the last hour searching the mechanics building for his workplace. After getting annoyed with her, Houki went to an info port and looked up Tristian and it showed her that his place was in the very back. Just great, more walking she had to do.

The other students in the hall jumped out of her way in avoidance to her angry glare. She was going to make Tristian suffer for making her walk all around the building. When she reached the last workstation she barely read the sign posted on the door and intruded on something she could've gone her entire life without seeing.

Tristian had Sarashiki pinned to the wall and they were both half naked. Sarashiki had her bare legs wrapped around Tristian's waist as they made out passionately. Sarashiki ran her finders through his brown hair as Tristian moved down to her neck. Houki stood there for an immeasurable amount of time staring. When her lungs burned for oxygen, Houki took a breath and the two teenagers froze. Two pairs of eyes turned so they could bore into her with annoyance.

"Can't you people read the damn sign?" Tristian growled as his purple eyes bore into her while Sarashiki's red one just looked at her. Houki stood frozen, the two in front of her were standing/holding on to someone, half naked and glaring at her.

"TURN AROUND!"

Houki jumped and spun around as Tristian roared at her. She refused to look behind her as Tristian grumbled and Sarashiki lightly chuckle at him. Based on what she could hear, Houki deduced that those two have had this happen to them many times before her.

"It's just like my house isn't it?" Sarashiki said behind her. There was a low rumble that Houki figured it was Tristian growling.

"Why do we always get interrupted?" he asked as he moved off to Houki's right. Sarashiki laughed and went off on some memory they shared. Houki was amazed; these two had been caught half in the nude and they acted like it was just another day in the life. She would've died from embarrassment by now.

"Alright Shinonono, we're presentable."

Houki turned around to find Sarashiki in her standard usual uniform while Tristian had just thrown on a grease stained shirt. In Houki's opinion, the shirt was way too tight. Every part of his torso and upper arms were deliciously outlined. Heat exploded in Houki's face she thought the forbidden thoughts.

"Ahhh," Sarashiki said, "Look T.T., you have an admirer."

Houki buried her face in her hands. This was so embarrassing.

"Oi, why are you here?" Tristian asked completely ignoring Sarashiki, "I'm positive you didn't come here to interrupt our little tryst."

Making sure her face was hidden by her hand, Houki handed Tristian the envelope. She heard him tear it open and pull the paper out. Houki risked looking up when the silence continued for a few minutes. Tristian's hard eyes flickered over the paper as he read with analytical taciturn. He handed the paper to Sarashiki.

"I won't make dinner." He said before he walked out the door and was gone. Sarashiki sighed and read the paper. Her face fell and she then dashed after Tristian. Houki looked at the door in which the two had disappeared. Houki looked at the paper that Sarashiki had dropped. Curious, Houki picked it up and turned it over, so she could read the two cut out land glued on letters spelled out over a picture.

Her blood froze. It couldn't be real. There was no way that this could be happening. Ichika! Houki spun around and ran out of the room as fast as she could. Ichika had to be warned. The paper she had dropped gracefully floated to the ground. The words and picture flashed in her mind. A picture of Chifuyu Orimura chained up, bloody and beaten with two words pasted on the paper above it.

_YOU'RE NEXT._

**Tristian Pov**

Tristian Vanished his way over to the docks where the picture specified Chifuyu's location. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop. His visor accessed the dock's cameras and had located the green eyed bastard. He remembered the scrawny shit. When Tristian was eleven, he received a contract out for a Chicago businessman and his family. Tristian treated it as another contract and did his thing. Go in, slaughter every breathing being and leave. Never did he imagine he'd meet a kid who could over power him in terms of strength. Tristian had to leave before he could kill the punk and quickly forgot about the shit. A mistake; one that won't happen again.

When Tristian got the docks, He surveyed it through the visor. Scanning the area in both infrared and thermo, Tristian noted every person whether they were innocent or not. Tonight would be a massacre; Tristian felt it in his blood. Anger flooded through his veins. As he leapt from the roof of the building to the docks below, a faint trail of dust followed for the first few feet of his ascent then disappeared. He landed silently behind two gun totting guards. A spear appeared in each hand and the two guards fell dead at his feet with blood pouring out of the holes in their chests.

Tristian disappeared again and more people fell to the points of his spears. Blood flowed on the ground like water and like all water in this country flowed into the ocean.

**Chifuyu POV**

Chifuyu woke up to hysterical laughter. She opened her eyes to see the green eyed kid laugh manically.

"He's here. He really came for you. I can't believe he fell for the bait."

Chifuyu sighed. Tristian most likely knew it was a trap but decided to come anyway for the chance to fight someone strong. Not that this kid wasn't strong; he outclassed anyone she knew by leaps and bounds. Chifuyu had not only watched him break down seven inch thick steel doors but also crush several skulls with only his fingers. But the fuck was slower than a sloth. Tristian could run around the world before this guy landed a hit on him.

"Ah, I can't wait for him get here." The boy sighed happily. His green eyes turned to look at her and Chifuyu saw a kind of insanity that frightened her. This boy was unhinged in the worse way.

"Hey tell me," He said crouching to her level "Has the black dragon gotten any stronger?"

Then she heard it. The practically silent footfall. The gleaming silver spear shot forward and the boy spun around and back handed the spear point aside. The force of the blow not only sent the spear flying but its holder as well. She watched as Tristian hit the wall with wince worthy force. Tristian disappeared before he hit the ground. The boy chuckled and brought his knee up to Tristian's face. Chifuyu was appalled by how not once but twice Tristian had taken a hit from someone far slower than him.

The boy's laughter hadn't stopped once.

"You're so easy to read, Black Dragon."

Tristian picked himself up and sent his spears back to his gauntlets. He wiped the blood off his face as he gave the boy an equally insane grin. He raised his hands in a strange open hand stance.

"Well then; if I'm so easy then come and get me."

The boy lunged forward, "With pleasure."

The punch was packed with enough force to break through the hull of a small ship and Chifuyu feared for Tristian but to her relief he shifted slightly and the punch flew by his ear. The boy's eyes widen in shock and Tristian's grin grew.

"Missed me."

Then he was gone. His foot slammed into the boy's head from behind. The boy grunted as he hit the wall. His green eyes burned in anger as he punched the wall; grabbed the biggest piece of rubble he could and chucked it at Tristian with frightening speed. Again Tristian moved just enough for the rock sail past his ear. Tristian sighed and shook his head.

"As much as I would love to stay and by with you, you're not the reason I'm here unfortunately."

The boys straighten up and pouted.

"But we were having so much fun."

"True true. You have captured my attention but right now I have another errand to run. How bout Monday six o clock right here."

The Boy smiled, "No, no I'll come to you. Don't worry about it."

Tristian smiled and nodded in thanks.

"Sorry bout all the men outside. Couldn't help it."

The bow waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. I did the same before I came here."

Tristian and the boy shook hands and Tristian walked over to her, cut her chain and the most embarrassing thing was that he threw her over his shoulder despite all her bruises. They said their last farewells and Tristian Vanished out of the warehouse.

Chifuyu glared at the back of his head with all her might.

"Why in hell did you just settle a fight peacefully?" She asked incredulously, Tristian has never done anything peacefully. He was the most bloodthirsty person in the known world. Yet he walked away from a fight she knew he was enjoying and put it off for a later date, "Are you high?"

Tristian laughed softly, "I'll have you know that I've never done drugs in my life."

Chifuyu snorted. The wind suddenly stopped then resumed as Tristian landed and Vanished again. Chifuyu was silently impressed at the speed he could move despised carrying a healthy woman.

"Then why did you walk away from the fight?"

His answer was simple yet spoke volumes, "You were in the way."

He made it to the academy in record time. As he walked towards his room, Chifuyu stopped him to ask one more question. He stopped and looked at her with jubilant eyes.

"What would have happened if I wasn't in the way?"

Tristian smiled in a way that gave her shivers. The air around him rippled for a second then white lightning engulfed his entire body. His purple eyes reflected the light menacingly.

"I would have no reason to hold back at all."

Just as soon as it came the lightning was gone as well was Tristian. Chifuyu shook her head fearing next Monday with her whole being.

**Docks**

Garret ran a hand through his brown hair. His heart pounded in his chest as he thought of the fight earlier. He had finally meet him on equal terms. The Black Dragon was his equal and soon to be dead. He yelled in jubilation. He couldn't wait till Monday and all that will happen afterwards. Cities burning, people screaming, cries filling the air. He will love every second of it and the blood of the Black Dragon will break the dam the keeps the chaos of this world locked up. With him, the world will burn.

**P.S. life choice suggestion? Watch Big Hero 6 it's actually pretty good in my mind.**

**Darkuriel**


	13. Chapter 13-th night before

**Hey guys how are you? I'm good…I think. Anyway I have something to say; every sword in this chapter is the design of the wonderfully talented artist on . the very first sword mention is Hunter blade by Relativelybest and look it up cause it's a freaking awesome looking blade. The second one was one I had an Idea that was a lot like it and I was scrolling through sword designs and thought it was the perfect on for the character it has; the credit goes to Funkyalien. The last one, Excelion was without a doubt the coolest one I found and I just had to give it to her. The artist is call Rxl Noir and has other really cool stuff. I suggest you go looks these up; the first sword is like the eight result if you go to the website and type in Hunter sword. All the other I can't really help you with cause I found them by just browsing. I'm using these designs because…well for one their frickin amazing and two I felt like the weapons descriptions were somewhat lacking so I went to the website and found the swords I thought best fit the character. If you don't like well I'm sorry this is what I'm using and all the design credit goes to the amazingly talented artist who created them. As always enjoy, review and see you next chapter.**

**Tristian's POV**

Tristian was sitting on the roof of some random restaurant studying his new sword. Well he shouldn't say that. It was a sword he's had for several years now but given how he had to change his style of fighting to enjoy his battles more, Tristian had switched from single edged blades to double edged swords. Tristian grinned at himself; tomorrow would be interesting to say the least. Not only did Garret come for him but the only feasible possibility would for him to come during the school dance. Tristian swung his sword absently and winced as his accidentally slaughtered some poor avian. Single edged blade combined with his Final Moments was something that scared even him. The longer than average blade with the one-and-a-half hilt with the unusual cross guard allowed him to use the Final Moment to their full speed and strength.

He had noticed the presence of somebody watching him ever since he left the mechanics building earlier but decided to ignore it since he wasn't doing anything that was particularly informative. He closed his eyes and allowed his senses expand and he gathers information on his follower. Female, light footed, soft spoken; so basically every Japanese woman he's met. Tristian returned his sword and stood up when he heard something strange. The sound of string straining and a thousand arrows being released at him. Out of habit, Tristian marked every shooter's position in his mind and when the arrows came with in a perilous distance; Tristian Vanished. Four hundred men, three hundred and ninety nine heads were now rolling on the floor.

Tristian appeared on the top of the fence behind the woman. She was hooded and taller than he originally pictured. A familiar scent drifted on the wind; it took several seconds for him to remember where he had first come in contact with this specific scent. Back when he had still had Shadou and just joined the academy, Tristian had taken a jog to some run down dock and played with Shadou until with was nothing but craters. Tristian refocused on the female; why did she smell the same and how did she know he'd end up in that dock. Tristian summoned his double edged sword and hopped down to the ground.

"Who are you?"

Tristian noticed the subtle movement and felt his blood awaken. The feeling of this situation reminded him of Garret; something was extremely familiar but he had no memory of it. When the girl spun around with a knife aim for his face, Tristian batted the blade aside with the back of his hand and the point of his blade materialized underneath her chin in the darkness of her hood.

"Unfortunately, you have irked me in a way I can't explain so do me the favor and just answer the damn question."

The was a soft feminine chuckle before the girl Vanished. Tristian, who was not expecting this, raise an eyebrow at eh girl who was now where he was before on the fence. Tristian was fairly impressed that she could use Vanishing Demon. Given that it is a Final Moment technique, not many people could use it in such a casual manner like him and now this girl. She threw her arm that held the knife and with a flourish, beckoned Tristian to come and get her. Tristian snorted and turned around to walk away. He didn't need this kind of shit in his life. He heard the insulted gasp and before he had to deal with another female chewing him out, Tristian Vanished away. He appeared on a roof some distance away and when the few moments of silence told him he was alone.

Tristian was walking across the rooftop when he raised his hand and caught the girl's foot as it flew towards his face. Tristian sighed as he began to crush the thin calf in his hand. Tristian pulled the girl's entire body into the air as he raise the hand with her leg. He whipped her back down and through the roof of the building. Tristian looked through the hole and looked at the purple haired chick as she lay on the ground of the warehouse. He memorized her face and stored it away for later. Tristian left her there and Vanished his way back to the academy.

He walked into his room and jumped into bed. There was a soft body in his bed and a very high pitch squeal as his butt hit it. Tristian sighed and rolled off the body. He pulled off the covers and found a naked Katana in his bed. He sighed as he gazed at her beautiful body.

"You know that you do is called trespassing."

Katana pulled the sheets over her again as she chuckled sleepily.

"Not that you mind."

Tristian smirked as he softly kissed her neck and drew out a soft moan. He sat up and pulled of his shirt as her hands drifted up and down his bare back. One hand rose up to his hair, tracing his tattoo for a second before being buried his messy hair. He quickly shucked off his pants and crawled under the sheets. He snuggled next to her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's not like you to snuggle before we have our fun." She yawned. Tristian paid her no mind as he quickly fell asleep. Katana looked over her shoulder at his peaceful face and soon joined him in a smiling sleep.

**Garret POV **

Garret was inspected his freakin awesome blade when she came into the room. Her purple hair swished as she stormed angrily past him into the kitchen. Garret eyed the sword in his hand, completely ignoring the female who just entered. It looked like a bar of black metal about six and a half feet long; diagonals cuts on each end at a seventy five degree. Maybe about six inches in they had cut out a large foot long handle that connected to the hand guard, which was about another six inches and the rest was just plain black metal.

Garret slid the three and a half foot long blade out and marveled at it. The length of the blade and the handle allowed Garret to but all his strength in to his swings and cut through anything he wanted to cut. He spun around and blocked the blade that belonged the purple haired girl. Her bright purple eyes shone in anger as her similarly colored hair fell. Garret tensed the muscles in the arm that held his sword and using sheer strength, he threw the girl several feet back into the wall. She flipped mid-air and hit the wall on both feet. She gripped the handle of her double edge sword and glared at him.

"Split, Excelion."

Her blade spit into one normal sized blade while the other one started out shorter but extended into a normal sized sword. Garret watched her Vanish and ducked as both blades cut where his head was. He grabbed his sheath and slammed it into her stomach as she Vanished away. She appeared at the wall where she first jumped off of and was panting hard. Swords in hand, she glared at him with murderous fury. Garret smiled and slid his sword into its scabbard; when it was completely sheathed it began to glow and it envelope his right arm and shoulder.

When the glow Garret's arm was covered in a dark green robotic arm with a overlarge grenade launcher attached to the underside of it as well as an fantastically large shoulder cannon that fell and aimed at the girl. Garret felt his insane smile creep in on his face as he saw the fear in the girl's purple eyes.

"Excalibur…fire."

The wall was completely obliterated as the high-powered explosive round wiped it out along with everything behind it for nearly a hundred feet; leaving a burning trail. Garret felt a sharp point underneath his chin as the girl appeared in front of him with her sword back in its single blade form.

"You should know that won't work on him if you can't hit me."

Garret backed up and returned his IS to its sword form. He smiled at the girl as she rested the blade of her sword against her shoulder.

"He really is on a whole nother level than you." Garret commented and got the reaction he wanted. The girl stepped forward and growled.

"I hope you have a way into the dance tomorrow."

Garret laughed and assured her that his "date" would play her role perfectly. Poor British bitch she was. Garret had only agreed because she was the first opportunity that had crossed his path and Garret didn't want to waste it. After spending a whole whooping five minutes in her company before deciding that once her usefulness was exhausted, Garret would kill her.

Garret walked out of the warehouse he was residing in for now and stared at the skies. The longer he looked at the stars the more he was reminded of his fight with the Black Dragon. He got more and more excited. That boy was his ticket to the state of bliss he so longed for. Tomorrow would down the greatest battle in Japan's history. With a great roar, Garret slammed his right fist into the ground, launching up a large boulder and sliding his sword free; Garret cut the rock in half. He smiled at the sky. Ignoring the girl's annoyed shouting; Garret sent a mental message to the Black Dragon.

Are you Ready?

**Tristian POV**

Tristian woke up to a nagging sensation. He groggily sat up and looked out the slider door in the back. It was pitch black yet he could see the garden and everything in it. For some reason, Tristian couldn't stop staring; he got the feeling that someone was thinking of him in a strange way. After a few seconds of thinking this, Tristian thought of the fight that was going to take place the following day. It would be the greatest battle in Japan's history, for sure. A full tooth grin spread across his features as he sent that green eyed bastard a message.

I'm Waiting.


	14. Chapter 14-Monday night part 1

**Hey guys so this chapter will broken up into two or three part all told in Garret's point of view. Well Review, follow, favorite and see you next time.**

Garret was bored out of his mind. This school dance was nothing more than females showing off their dates to their friends. His "date" had practically made him a trophy, playing of his wealth had contacts in high society in America to make him seem like the perfect boy to the four girls in the group. The only other boy was someone who interested him. The third male to have an IS and the only sibling to Chifuyu, the previous Black Dragon, Ichika Orimura.

His date, Cecilia Alcott, hung on his arm and traced small circles in his bicep. It took every ounce of control in his body not to snap her neck this very instant. Her blond curls bounced as she bragged and bragged about him. Garret hated the sound of her screeching voice echoed in his head and faded only to return even more annoying than before. And yet he endured; Tristian was late. It was almost two and a half ago that this cruel and unusual punishment began. He had caught sight of a light blue haired girl in a purple dress that matched Tristian's eyes but alas to no avail.

Garret was almost at his wits end when the DJ began shouting something to hype up the crowd. Garret vented a small amount of anger in shouting as loud as he could.

"I think guys won."

Garret froze; jubilation sparked in his veins. Garret turned his green eyes to look at a classy looking Tristian. His brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and looked down at him, smugly. Garret felt a smile creep its way onto his face. Now the real fun begins and no more girls screeching in his ear. Which in turn meant his date was no longer needed. Without looked away from his target, Garret raised his arm and laid his hand on the top of Alcott's head.

"Is something wrong, Garret?" she asked. Her hair rubbed irritatingly against his hand she turned her head to look at him.

"You're annoying." Garret brought his fingers into a fist and felt her head imploded underneath his hand. She didn't even scream as all she was turned to slush in his palm. Her blood splattered against his cheek and Garret was even more excited. A resounding scream filled the air but Garret could only focus on Tristian. He had yet to move or change his expression; his girl walked over to the group behind Garret and said something. Ichika yelled and Garret made a ninety degree turn and backhanded him away in the middle of his charge.

Garret finally looked away from Tristian to watch Ichika try and pick himself up. The other girls were being ushered out of the gym with the rest of the school. Ichika stood wobbly and took a step forward.

"Stay down weakling."

Blood sprayed as Ichika fell down. Tristian's blade shone gloriously as blood dripped down its blade. Garret laughed as Tristian stepped over Ichika's unconscious body. The look in his eyes had changed; it was no longer smug but like a wolf had just found its dinner for the first time in days. Garret raised his fist and together, they circled each other.

Garret couldn't wait any more and leapt for him with his fist swinging down in a dangerous arc. Tristian smirked and Vanished. Garret felt the air shift behind him; Garret opened his hand right before hit and when his hand slapped the ground, Garret leapt off his feet and planted his heel in Tristian's gut. Garret frowned; there was something off about the impact. It felt…heavy somehow. Tristian flew back and skidded to a halt. His sword's gleam had dulled and stance was tense. Garret didn't or couldn't feel his desire to kill. There was just that hungry look on his face.

"Give me more." Tristian huffed. Garret raised an eyebrow as Tristian wiped a thin trail of blood from his mouth. All of a sudden; Garret felt like he was being crushed by Tristian's desire to kill. The force of his desire was outstanding; to the point where Garret was getting all fired up.

Garret looked up and saw only the silver edge of his blade before it began its descent.

"Show me the weight of your desire!"

Garret smiled and summoned his sword. Still sheathed, Garret blocked Tristian's blade. He let his Desire fill the air as well. Garret returned Tristian's look and forced him back. Sparks flew as they fought for dominance. Garret felt alive; this is what Erika meant when she said he'd had to fight a dragon before she could reach who Tristian really was and this was the Dragon. The Black Dragon.

Tristian must have seen something change in his eyes because he smiled wider and pushed harder. The tension between the two was almost tangible. Garret picked up one foot and set it firmly on the ground; with a mighty roar Garret picked Tristian up with just the force of his sword and threw him several yards into the air. Garret put his palm on the flat of his sheathe and flung it off with more power than a cannon ball. Garret looked up at Tristian was forced even farther into the air by his attack.

"How do like my Desire, eh Black Dragon?"

"I've seen stronger."

Garret stared slack jaw as blood flew out of his shoulder as Tristian's blade cut deep into his shoulder. Tristian ripped his sword out and slammed Garret's scabbard into his chest. The wind rushed past him as he hit the wall with so much force that he broke through to the grounds behind the wall. Garret grunted as he rolled several feet before he could dig his fingers into the ground to bring himself to a halt.

When he looked up, Tristian was walking through the hole; Garret had created with a disappointed look. The tip of his sword dragged against the ground. Garret clenched his teeth, how could any human survive such blunt force?

"Is that it?" Tristian asked disappointedly, "Come on! Show the strength that George praise to be stronger than his!"

Garret didn't know who George is but he felt insulted that Tristian was brushing off his strength like it was nothing. He had spent years training until he could not feel any part of his body; not even a legion of normal men could stand up to him. But then again, Tristian wasn't a normal human; he was the Black Dragon, the strongest person alive. Garret stood up as he picked up his scabbard and slid his sword back in.

He fell in to one of the two stances he knew and perfected. Tristian chuckled excitedly.

"It's been nearly five years since I've last seen the Silver Meteor stance. If you want to end this with a thrust then I'll be happy of obliged."

Garret was not surprised when Tristian fell into the same stance but in his eyes it was sloppy. His legs were too far apart and he was squatting too much. The tip of his sword was far too close to his eye to be anything proper. As one the two of them stared at each other for some time. The ground beneath his feet broke up and crumbled as Garret shot forward and Tristian did the same. The tip of his sword met the angle of his scabbard but did not move as physics dictated it would; the tip dug into the metal and again Garret found himself in a battle of control.

Suddenly something happened and they shot past each. Garret skidded to a stop at the entrance of the hole. Garret couldn't bring himself to turn around without checking his sword. As he brought his sheathed sword up for inspection, Garret flinched as his scabbard shattered.

"I'm impressed." Tristian said. Garret turned around and saw that the tux underneath his shoulders was cut off and a slow stream of blood trickled down his back, "Not many people can break a sword from a thrust."

Tristian raised his arm and his blade had completely shattered and was lying broken on the ground. Garret was ecstatic; he had broken the blade of the Black Dragon! He had never felt so happy before.

"Nor have I met anyone who could cut through one and a half tons of Kevlar."

And it was gone. Garret couldn't believe it. This entire FUCKING time, Tristian was wearing damn training weights. What kind of fucking assholes does something like that? Garret glared at Tristian as he turned around and slipped his arms out of his shirtless sleeves. His chest was covered in light, white scars from several slashes.

"So not only were you wearing training weights but you're also injured?" Garret asked furious. He thought he was fighting the Black Dragon on equal ground but no…turns out he was holding back.

"Training weights? Pah!" Tristian scoffed his anger aside, "Those weights keep me going at the same speed as everyone else. Now my pants are far heavier than my shirts but still now that I have to use my real sword, might as well take those off as well."

Garret couldn't stand there dumbfounded as Tristian Hawley took of his Dockers to show back shorts that fell to just below his knee. He left out a satisfied sigh.

"It's been nearly two and a half years since I've only worn normal clothe."

For some reason this snapped Garret out of his stupor. Anger flooded his veins; how dare the boy mock him. Garret's sword began to glow and soon Garret was in full deployment mode. The heavily armored IS sported four large shoulder cannons as well as several missile salvos scattered around the armor. Attached to his under arm was a blade slash Gatling gun

"So, how bout it Tristian Hawley!? This is Excalibur! What will you do since you don't have an IS anymore?" Garret couldn't help but to laugh hysterically, for his victory was assured now.

"I swore I would never use this blade again but it seems I've run out of options at this point." Tristian mumbled. He raised his sword arm until it was parallel to the ground, and then slammed his fist into the palm of his left hand, "Please forgive me, Chifuyu, but it seems that I must break our promise. Rise Samael."

When Tristian whipped his fist out of his hand he brought an Odachi with it. Garret observed its strange Tsuba was just below a jutting blade that followed the real blade's path for maybe two inches. Its length was maybe four and a half feet with a long two handed hilt.

"So, the Holy blade, Excalibur and the Demon blade, Samael, clashing. Talk about coincidence."

Garret snorted, "You don't plan on taking on an IS with just a fancy sword do you?"

Tristian shook his head, "No, I do intend to use the first of my armors against you."

Now Garret was confused. Armor? What was he talking about?

"Kami no shomei batoruama."

Garret's hair whipped as white lighting engulfed Tristian's left arm and sent out waves of daunting power. When he could finally see into the light and see; he found something far more terrifying than his previous IS. Now instead of controlling the dragon, Garret saw now that Tristian was now the dragon he would have to face. Tristian raise his armored arm and let that lightning engulf it silently.

"Now, Garret Peterson," Garret flinched at the use of his last name. with it brought memories he didn't need to remember right now, "Let the real fight begin."

**P.S. Tristian's shirts under the tux were the weights. Sorry is I confused you.**


	15. Chapter 15-The intermission

**Hey guys, How are you? I apologize for the awkward timing of this chapter; been so very distracted and haven't been able to post this chapter four days ago when I finished it. I reread it and it seems a tad bit strange to me. If you agree let me know and what was weird. In my eyes this is a filler chapter and that could be the reason for the weirdness but I don't know for sure. Have a Merry Christmas and a wonderful break.**

Garret was not having such a great day at the moment for two reasons on the nicely shaped ass in his face and the person it belonged to. Now, Garret being the normal seventeen year old male couldn't help but stare when the ass of a very attractive female appears near his face; even when it belonged to Erika Hawley. Her purple hair lay across her back all spread out and annoying-like. She stood on his, IS covered, arm and was currently locked blades with her brother, who didn't even know she existed. Garret watched Tristian size Erika up while holding her at bay with a relaxed grip on his sword.

"You're the bitch who tried to kill me."

Erika snorted, "A lot of bitches have tried to kill you. What makes you think I'm different?"

Garret stifled a snicker as Tristian opened his mouth to say something and gaped at her for a second. Erika broke the lock and took a swing at her brother. Tristian leapt down from his arm and evaded all of Erika's attacks effortlessly. Garret knew he looked pretty dumb just standing there in full deployment watching siblings' fight.

"Whoa hey! Why are you interrupting my fight in the first place?" Garret blurted after several seconds of thinking. Anger now trickled back into his blood; why was the weak and annoying bitch interfering with his fight?

"I thought you'd have some fun with the bitches behind you."

Curiosity now mixing in with anger, Garret turned his entire body just in time to see five other IS' be deployed. Four out of the five he recognized and one of the four made him smile. Moscow's thick fog; interesting if not a little fear inducing. Garret like facing things he feared; they always provided a great way to get stronger. Not to mention that if he killed Tatenashi, he would be able to get fully into the fight with Tristian.

"Oh no no no." Garret looked down to see Tristian walking up to Tatenashi. His sword was resting on his shoulder as his left hand hung limp by his side. He looked pathetically small compared to the other IS' but he had this air that emanated a deadliness that was far more intimidating, "You are not allowed in this fight."

Tatenashi Sarashiki glared down at the man below her. "He murdered one of my fellow students."

Tristian scoffed, "She was annoying. Can you blame him?"

Garret noticed that Erika had moved to stand next to him and join him in the staring at Tristian argue with the girl. He looked down at her and she shrugged.

"I will not allow a murder get away with his crimes."

That statement earned Tatenashi three very drool stares. Erika was the first to break the very long drawn out silence.

"If mean to keep your word then why are you fucking my brother?"

Garret cringed. Tristian didn't know he had a sister and Erika had sworn to Garret that she'd only reveal their shared blood when he was dying on her sword. Tristian turned to look into her purple eyes with his own before returning his gaze to Tatenashi.

"Three things, 1) I agree with the bitch; why are we fucking again? 2) You ain't my sister; George slaughtered my family before you were born. 3) You ain't nearly bloodthirsty enough to call herself my sister."

Garret snickered at the insults Erika was dealt in rapid fire succession. Not only denied her existence but he had just called her a weak and pathetic girl to be ignored in front of several people. He received a glare that could have melted what's left of the polar ice caps and Tristian continued his argument.

"I'll make you a deal; if you leave I'll kill both of them."

Tatenashi raised an eyebrow, "You'd do that anyway."

"I was actually on planning on leaving the other female alive so I could torture her but now I just want to kill her."

Erika was trembling in anger. Tatenashi shook her head and deactivated her IS. Her dress was stained with blood and she began a spuiel about how if he died Tatenashi would be revived somehow and kill him again. Tristian waved her off flippantly and ordered her to leave. After making sure Tatenashi had left Tristian turned his attention back to Garret.

"Now I see two options here. The first is I kill everyone but you and then we continue our fight or you have fun with these four while I kill that girl." He said. Garret pondered this; he could warm up with the four girls and reenter the fight with Tristian refreshed and ready for murder or he could take a short nap and wake up when Tristian finished with this massacre. He looked at the girls and bounced his head from left to right.

"Fuck it, you kill Erika and I'll kill these four."

Tristian smile and in an auctioneer voice shouted, "Sold."

Instantly, Erika Vanished to appear above Tristian. She was met and effectively countered by Tristian also Vanishing and appearing somewhere else. Garret didn't follow as he eyed his new toys. The only one that would be somewhat challenging would be the German chick and Garret could blow her away easily.

"So," garret said as his shoulder cannons fell into firing position, "Shall we dance?"

He easily sidestepped the dual-wielding IS and rushed for the German one. She had a pink energy spear on its way to Garret's face when one of his shoulder cannons unleashed one of its high powered energy shots. The German staggered and Garret didn't give her time to recover as he burst forward and thrust his blade against her shield. His blade came maybe two feet from the girl's face and with a wicked smile, Garret pulled the trigger.

His Gatling gun pounded her shield to what had to be a pitiful amount before the Chinese chick forced him to take off into the air to escape the onslaught of blasts. He executed several barrel-rolls and other evasive maneuvers to evade the continuous onslaught of blasts and blades. The dual-wielding chick was really annoying with her detachable blades and was always interrupting when he tried to disable the Chinese girl.

The German was standing in one place firing shot after shot of her massive cannon and on more than one occasion had hit on of her own teammates. Garret did a quick head count and found that there was someone missing from this fight. After a moment's consideration, which nearly cost him his life, Garret decided to ignore the fact and when she decided to attack he'd know. He blocked on of the two blades with his own then before the girl could strike with her other sword; Garret reached out with his left hand and grabbed her wrist. Activated some back thrusters, Garret managed to pull a bicycle kick with an IS and it was far more entertaining to watch a girl scream in confusion as she spun uncontrollably. That's when all his senses and sensors went insane.

Acting on pure instinct, Garret threw his hips to the right and deactivated his IS. A knife slide threw the air, where Garret's stomach used to be. Garret grabbed onto the orange arm and swung up to be standing on it. He took barely an instant to assume the same stance he had with Tristian but this time, Garret wouldn't be using his sword. Garret sprung off her knuckles and slammed his fist into the French girl's face.

Good consequence was that the girl's jaw all but shatter and sent her flying into the ground unconscious; bad conscience so was Garret, who was insanely scared of heights. Every muscle in his body tensed as he began to fall from several thousand feet in the air. After the counted five and a half seconds, something slammed into him.

"You're unbelievably pathetic right now."

Garret growled but refused to open his eyes until Erika grunted and the arm wrapped around his waist was jerk painfully. His feet hit something solid and Garret instantaneously returned to normal. He stood up straight and patted himself down.

"How is it that one of the most powerful people in the world is an afraid of heights?" Garret looked down at the purple eyed girl as she glared up at him. Her purple hair stuck to her face and neck as she was sweating profusely.

"How is it that you're sweating like hell and yet I bet five dollars that Tristian hasn't even broken a sweat?" Garret snapped back. He tilted his head as her sword pierced the air. Erika and Garret entered a weird game of Erika thrusting her sword at Garret and he would dodge easily.

"You two must be really comfortable if you can bicker whilst fighting Tristian."

Garret looked up at an amazingly beautiful Latino look down at them from the rooftop. She was in jeans and a tank but still absolutely enthralling. He felt the girls land some distance behind him but they made no move towards him or Erika. This was strange but appreciated.

"You're the whore my brother always hangs out with."

Garret ducked as Tristian flew over him and decked his sister. There were several grunting and thuds as Tristian beat the shit out of Erika.

"You are not allowed to call her a whore, you weak, pathetic, useless, bitch!"

Garret stood up and watched the blur of blows for a second before his legs decided to function again. Garret's foot connected solidly with Tristian's backside. He gave a surprise yelp as he flew forward and face planted into a crater. Laughter burst out as Jasmine clutched her stomach; Garret cracked a grin as he helped Erika to her feet. Her face was surprisingly unbruised but her arms hung at an awkward angle.

"Holy shit." Garret muttered. He'd never seen arms twisted so weirdly. He shot a glance over to where Tristian jumped out of the crater. There was a dangerous look in his eyes that gave Garret the chills. He flicked his eyes over to Jasmine as she leapt down from the place where she was.

"Actually, I'm not a whore. Just because I own a brothel chain and most of my friends are prostitutes doesn't mean I am one myself."

Tristian snorted, "No, but if someone is gonna insult you at least make sure their worthy of being an insulter."  
Garret turned back to Erika and gently prodded the shoulders and made sure no tendons or nerves were damaged. Surprisingly, it was just dislocated shoulders and elbows. Not to mention there wasn't a single patch of unbruised or not swollen skin.

"You're being unusually merciful tonight Black Dragon." Garret looked back at Tristian to make sure that the look hadn't left. Which it hadn't.

THUD.

Garret and Tristian looked over to the four girls to see the Chinese chick had fallen face first. There was a pool of blood growing rapidly. Garret cocked his head and looked at Tristian.

"Was that you?"

"Nope, that was all you buddy boy."

Garret raised an eyebrow. He had no memory of doing that but the earlier fight was too boring to commit to memory. The three other girls stared at their friend with a horrified look. Garret grinned and summoned Excalibur. He looked at Tristian who still had his strange arm out and his sword was in his hand somehow.

"You ready?"

Tristian looked up at his with the same dangerous look and a wicked smile. His arm began to glow; soon the glow had spread to his entire body like a cocoon. When the light died, Tristian was replaced with a knight in white armor. The sword was the same and so was the height and build but Garret was so totally throw by a full set of armor to really believe it was Tristian. The helm was that of a dragon and the details of the armor was exquisite. Garret was a bit jealous of such a work of art. Not to mention it belonged to the most deadly man alive and he was about to tussle with so said man. What the knight said with Tristian's voice stoked the fire in garret's heart and revved up his nerves to a whole new degree.

"Shall we dance?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello friends. Finally I have a break from butt tons of essays and math; boy I had a bad case of never-ending math. Wanna know the problem with math; gave me way too much time to think about what was gonna happen next. And due to that I do apologize if this chapter is a bit sudden; I couldn't find the inspiration to write a big final fight between Tristian and Garret because I do enjoy those two, but you do get to see George stepping into some action. And there's more to come from him and Erika. So enjoy this chapter and I will try to get the next up sooner than this one.**

**Tristian's POV**

Tristian was annoyed…and not just a little annoyed but murderously annoyed. He couldn't figure out how Garret was blocking all his attacks. Now if Garret could see him, then Tristian would have understood but he was moving faster than the human eye could follow and still he couldn't get close. His armor was working beautifully; so much that Tristian would have to send Tabane an email later. A notification popped up the inside of his helmet.

Tristian opened it and saw that Katana had made her move. So she decided to risk her queen against his rook. Interesting. Tristian made his move and closed that window. Garret was still below in the courtyard looking around for him; Tristian's mind went back to wondering to how Garret was doing what he did. His current theory is that Garret subconsciously memorized most of his movement styles and preferences; this led Tristian to believe that Garret had no real idea how to fight him but was merely letting his body do the work.

Tristian Vanished and appeared in front of Garret but on the rooftop. Tristian knelt and observed Garret very carefully. Garret was still consciously looking around but his body had shifted to face Tristian and fell into a ready position. Tristian glanced over to his left as the girl, who claimed to be his sister, appeared by his side.

"You won't be able to beat him."

Tristian scoffed, "He's strong; I'll give him that and he's an annoyance I'll soon be rid of."

The girl, Erika, just laughed at him. Tristian went back to looking at Garret. He had yet to find Tristian and Tristian began devising a way to overcome Garret's ability. His sword traced small circle in the air as he prepare to take his next stab at him. Tristian let out a short burst of air through his nose at his own pun. Time for work.

Tristian Vanished behind Garret kneeling. He positioned his sword slightly as Garret swung his arm blade and smashed it into Tristian. Using the incredible amount of force behind that blow, Tristian sprang backward and flipped so his armored feet slammed into the wall and cracked it. Tristian Vanished but instead of going above or to either side but right underneath him. Tristian got a real good look at the armor design and close enough for a quick schematic reading. Now Tristian was fast and he pull some super human feats but by the time he noticed the missiles; they were already two inches from the ground. He didn't have time to curse before he was thrown back by three very powerful blasts waves; he barely felt the building walls as he crashed through them.

By the time, Tristian came to a complete awareness of his senses, Tristian found that his armor had been completely shattered and left him in only his shorts. His chest and shoulders were badly cut and his vision swimming. He could feel maybe two broken ribs and a fractured leg but other than that and his other somewhat life threatening injuries; Tristian felt fine.

"Well, you do have a way of destroying everything around you, don't you?" a voice said. One that Tristian knew from the core of his soul; one that had shown him the arts of Shadow and Death. Tristian focused his dimming vision on the Six, six giant known as George. He stood leaning against a wall as Tristian tried to pull himself out of one.

"If you're here to kill me then just let me sit here for about two hours, I'll bleed out." Tristian grunted as he wrenched his arm out from of the wall. He placed his now free palm on the wall just above his other shoulder and pushed his upper body free. Tristian tried to stay on his feet but his leg arced with pain and his knees buckled.

"I'm not here to kill you but to give you time to haul ass out of here." Tristian jerked his head up. What did he mean? He felt a soft hand on his back, Tristian turned to see that Katana was kneeling next to him. Her red eyes were full of worry and something else he didn't recognize. She wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him struggle to his feet. Tristian glared at his mentor and adoptive father; he didn't trust him to just let him run away from a fight. That was against everything he had taught Tristian as a boy; stay and kill everyone or die yourself.

"Who are you and what having you done with the George I know?" He asked, his voice raspy as he began counting the drops of blood dripping down his torso. Then came the booming laugh that reminded of distant bombs going off; something to be wary of and wanted to stay far away.

"I've invested a lot of time in your sorry butt and I don't want you to die because of something I did back in the age of the Dinos." Again Tristian was wary. The whole reason George had killed his parents and taken him because his parents had something to do with his past. Tristian was thoroughly confused; it kinda felt like his life was unraveling but he was in too much pain to care at the moment.

"Yea, yea, whatever. Have fun and don't kill him; I want to do that." Tristian said as he and Katana began the long shuffling walk down the building.

**Garret's POV**

Garret cursed himself as he crawled out of the rubble of the gym. For some reason a massive explosion went off at his feet and had thrown him several hundreds of meters away and through several building into the building this fight originated in. He wondered why Tristian wouldn't just come out and fight him instead of doing his whole one-second-there-and-the-other-not routine. Surely he knew that no matter where he appeared, Garret would be able to know where he is. Though now that his IS was completely drained, Garret might have a harder time dealing with his speed.

"Run." Garret spun around to see the bruised and battered Erika standing not too far off. Her arms were limp by her side but at least they hung at a not so sickening angle. Her purple hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the look in her eyes were blazing.

"You need to run." She repeated. Garret scoffed at her urgency.

"Why?" He asked arrogantly. There was nothing Tristian could do to win or even do to damage him. There was no hope for him. Garret had won; he had beaten the Black Dragon and sent him to his grave.

"Because I'm here." A deep, rumbling voice growled in his ear. Garret spun around with his left arm swinging. A very large, black hand caught his arm by the wrist and immediately began crushing the bones. Garret gasped and his knees unexpectedly buckled and he fell to his knees.

Garret had no defense against the giant or the knee that crashed against his face. He flew back and bounce over the rubble until he rolled to a halt. He struggled to his knees and he looked up; the black giant calmly walked towards him; Garret extended his right hand and his sword shimmered into existence. If his IS couldn't be used, then Garret would stick to swordplay; Garret manage to make it to his feet. He expected to find the man still a comfortable distance away but he was right in front him.

"Wha..?" Garret managed before a hand shot forward and clamped down on his neck. He fought back as much as he could but the sudden lack of air was somewhat paralyzing. He released a number of punches to the man's arm, shoulder and chest but it felt like punching diamond. The man displayed remarkable strength when he picked Garret up, kicking and punching.

"I must say you unusual way of beating Tristian is commendable but you still are nowhere near his level." The man growled. Garret would say something smart and witty but he had no oxygen in his lungs to speak with.

"But I do wonder if you know that your IS is being controlled by the purple haired girl?"

Garret managed to sneak in a breath but almost immediately the hand tightened on his neck. Garret, with a sudden burst of energy, latched onto the man's wrist and with a sharp twist and several heavy punches, he managed to break the man's wrist. He knew that it wasn't enough to make him let go but still the hand released him.

Garret landed on his feet and took several deep breathes. He heard the man's heavy footfalls move away, barely. His vision and hearing was barely there and he was fading fast; the only real thing on his was what the man said. How could Erika be in control of his IS? The IS communicated directly of his own brainwaves and all the other sciencey crap he didn't understand. There was no way she could interfere with his IS. That was about all he could manage before he well forward, unconscious.

**Tristian POV**

Tristian was currently enjoying his view; he was on a private plane and was currently being bandaged up by a certain red eyed girl, who also happened to be wearing one of his dress shirts. Her legs were on a glorious display and he was going to make sure that they were like for a long while.

"Ya know, Katana, there's no one around so this time no one can interrupt." He said out of nowhere. Those red eyes flick to his face for a brief moment before going back to his bloodied chest. She was silent for a long time before she spoke.

"Two of my fellow students were murdered tonight, Hawley." Tristian winced for two reasons. 1) Katana wrapped the bandage way too tightly and 2) she called him Hawley. That's was all too obvious that she was angry with him.

"It the first girl, yes I could have prevented but the second one; I didn't realize until it had already happened." Tristian pleaded. He no longer liked his position; he was entirely at her mercy and it was not a happy position to be in. Tristian struggled up to a sitting position but Katana forced him back down.

"And what about Ichika?" Tristian shrugged.

"There's no way that he's dead. I didn't cut him deep enough." He said and again received that well known glare of hers. This time Tristian didn't fear it; he had purposely left the Orimura boy alive. It wasn't Katana he wanted after him but Chifuyu.

"Several students were injured in you play time." She returned sharply. Again Tristian shrugged; she knew that he didn't care for secondary people like the students and teachers. He had several more important things to do at the time; people whose effects in his life were minimal normally ended up dead.

Katana leaned in until their noses were almost touching, "You brought your organization to my school, Tristian and because of that, my student wound up dead and/or injured. That's not something I can forgive easily."

Tristian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This reminded him too much of when he had killed her father and fiancé; after the fact, Katana had been remarkable calm about the ordeal but he had nearly killed him before she had calmed down. Tristian opened his eyes and stared into her red ones; he couldn't help but to smirk at her. He moved forward slightly and kissed her fiercely. She stiffened then relaxed; he wondered why she always surrendered when he kissed her. It was a question to be answered at a later date.

The door slid open and the pilot came in; a young lad, maybe twenty if not younger. He had a military cut and bore the emblem of the Sarashiki family.

"My lady, we'll be landing in L.A. shortly." He said in a clipped voice. Tristian noticed him glaring murderously at him. He glanced down at his lap and finally noticed that Katana had crawled onto it and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you, Ivan. Dismissed." Katana said. Once the pilot disappeared through the door, she turned back to face Tristian.

"So much for no interruptions." She said, placing a quick kiss on his lips, "Now where were we?"

Tristian chuckled; he reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt on her. This was going to be fun, but there was something he wanted to know before the fun could really start.

"Why L.A.?" he asked, whispering in her ear. She shifted slightly to get more comfortable; her fingers slid into his long brown hair.

"Cause your big black friend said so." Tristian raised his eyebrow. What was George doing by sending him home? Tristian gripped Katana closer to his chest as he considered what that meant; going home was rarely a good thing for him and or whoever he was after.

"Let me guess, the representatives candidates are there with Jazzie and Chifuyu?" he asked kissing his way down her neck. She sighed and mumble in Russian as she wrapped her lags around his stomach; Tristian drew in a breath as her nails ran down his back.

"Your friend apparently has an idea for you and the boy you fighting earlier." She gasped. Tristian stopped his foreplay and looked down at her. What did she mean by that? What does George has in mind for Garret? And why did it have to be in L.A.?

Tristian sighed as Katana looked at him confused. She cupped his battered face in her hands and stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

Tristian turned to look out the window and watched the clouds fly by.

"I have a very bad feeling this fight just got a lot longer."

**So yeah. Post reviews and tell me what you think should happen next.**


End file.
